Drum's Of Mystery
by Moon's Shadow of the Night
Summary: What will happen when a sheikiah leader of the Dark Interlopers gets her hands on the Hero of Hyrule when he is a baby? How will this effect Link's journey to saving Hyrule? What will the leader do to him? What did the leader do to his left eye besides put more than a carving on it? There will be a second series of chapters called Drum's of Sorrow that will continue this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it :) i got the idea from youtube so...yea XD hope you like it and i think its cool so Read and Review :)  
Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I sit in the graveyard playing my drums in the middle of the night. I love the sound of my drums as I play and it breaks the silence and feels right. I sing a shiekiah melody as I play " **قف-اه-يا الوقت دائما مناسب قف-اه-يا الوقت دائما مناسب استيقظ على الجانب الأيمن من السرير ما الأمر مع هذه الأغنية الأمير داخل رأسي؟ الأيدي حتى لو كنت وصولا الى النزول الليلة 'السبب انها دائما وقتا طيبا دعونا شنق إذا كنت وصولا الى النزول الليلة 'السبب انها دائما وقتا طيبا صباح الخير ومساء جيدة سوف تستيقظ في الشفق كل شيء سيكون على ما يرام ليس لدين حتى لمحاولة الوقت دائما مناسب:** " I finish my song and stop playing as I feel like someone is in danger. I teleport to where I see the danger and see the Gerudo King chasing after a woman on horse-back and when I look closer I see her holding a baby. I growl and I run after them and kick the king in the face causing him to cry out and fall off. The woman looks back and sees what I did and yells a thank you. She runs off and vanishes but I teleport after her. She runs in a forest and I realize she is heading to the Kokiri Village. I follow her and see she is badly wounded. She talks to the Great Deku Tree but I come out and ask if I could care for the child and the Great Deku Tree watches me and says yes. I take the child from the woman's arms "His name is Link…please take care of him" She says and I nod in response. She drops and I know she is dead but all I do is watch the crying child in my arms and I sing a soothing lullaby and Link calms down. I teleport away and head to my home, Death Mountain. I create the house I have there so Link will be safe and I gather special supplies as well so I can take care of him. I engrave the Shiekiah Symbol around his left eye and he cries in pain but I do it anyway and I use a spell to have him go to sleep. He falls asleep and I watch as the symbol glows gold and I smile. This boy is special and I will train him the best I can and all I know.

 **-=-Timeskip 2 years-=-**

I watch as Link walks around and is already talking which is good. I watch him walk around and grab objects and I play with him and feed him. I watch as his symbol glows when he is happy and I smile again. I watch his blue and gold, because of the symbol I gave him it turned his left eye gold, eyes look around and he starts giggling again. I call out his name and he looks at me and walks over. I call him Link but his Shiekiah name is Linaki but because his birth name is Link that is what I call him. I pick him up and pull out his fav book "Shiekiah Legends and Myths" and I read it to him. After a while I find him asleep and I chuckle softly. I carry him to his bed and after tucking him in I leave the one room to outside and I teleport to the village for more supplies and after gathering more I head back and find Link still asleep. I watch him for a bit and I think about how he is going to be trained soon. He only has 5 years before his training starts and another three to learn Shiekiah arts before he needs to go to the Great Deku Tree. I head to bed and go to sleep.

 **-=-Timeskip 4 years-=-**

I start his training a year early so he won't have to rush as bad for the first year and he is doing well for being so young. He is training hard and reading about our kinds History and about the Hylian History as well. I train him to fight with swords, dual blades and daggers for the moment. He is getting skilled as every day that goes by and soon he is skilled with daggers and dual blades but needs some more practice with a blade and shield. After 9 months of training he learns how to use daggers, dual blades and a sword and shield. I smile as I praise him for doing so well and I give him a present and it's a horse. I got the horse from Lon Lon Ranch and her name was Epona. Link and Epona got along just fine and I knew I chose the right horse. I watch as Link talks and I smile but say we have to head back home and he doesn't complain but says bye to Epona and we head back up. We talk and I tell him about the training that will be coming up and he just smiles.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

She worries too much when she trains me and it's not like I mind even if I'm young I've read the history books and some were trained at age 1! Bongo says I'm lucky she decided to wait and let me grow first. Bongo had told me that she isn't my mom and that my dad and mom are dead but she told how I got to her and that when I turn 10 I need to go to the Great Deku Tree. I don't know where that is but I guess she will show me the location and because it's a tree I'm guessing forest. We get back home and we walk in side. I eat dinner and then go to sleep tired from the day's events.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I watch as Link falls fast asleep and I chuckle as I think about his training and how fun the rest of the training is going to be. I get ready for bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hope you like this chapter and enjoy Read and Review**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov: Age 10-=-**

My training was complete and I was a full-fledged Shiekiah Warrior and assassin. Bongo looked pleased and she said she needed to give me a special mark on my other eye that will show that my training is complete. She put another Shiekiah Symbol on my other eye but this time it was silver. Both symbols glowed and Bongo looked pleased very pleased. "You must head to the Great Deku Tree now and ill point the way but I can't follow" She says and I nod and when we walk down the mountain we talk about random stuff. When we reach the bottom she points me the way after we leave the village. I wave and run off. I run at full speed to the forest and I'm hyper. Who will I get to meet? What will I get to do? What do I get to kill? I finally made it to the forest and I walked in. I was dressed in my shiekiah clothing so no one would see my face but my markings stood out because only my eyes showed. I walked in and a little girl noticed me. I had read about the Kokiri before and the other races so I know why they seem like kids. The girl came up to me and asked me what my name was "Knowing my name is none of your concern I am here to see the Great Deku Tree" I say and she glares at me and says I must state my name but I ignore here and walk around. If I remember right from the maps I looked at then the Great Deku Tree is straight ahead. The girl starts yelling at me to get back here but I ignore her and there is a kid blocking the way to the Great Deku Tree but I simply hop over him and keep walking.

I enter the area with the Great Deku Tree and I walk forward and then bow "I came here at age 10 as you asked. What do you require of me?" I say not looking at him as I'm on one knee and in a bowing stance. ' **I need you to defeat a parasite that is killing me from within** " he says and he opens the trunk and I nod and go in to kill this parasite. I go through the temple with ease and kill Ghoma no problem. I walk through the portal and appear outside and after a long talk I get their emerald but I also gain a fairy and I keep telling her to shut up and quit nagging me because I'm the boss here and on this journey not her! I walk to Death Mountain because that is my next destination and I see Bongo when I'm half way up and she says hi and leads me to Goron's Cavern. She leaves me here and I go talk to Darunia and eventually after beating up their lizard problem, I got the Goron's Ruby. I travel to Zora's domain after saying bye to Bongo and gathering more supplies. I meet King Zora and say that I'll search the stinky fish, after removing another parasite and doing my task all of this in one day. I get the Zora's Sapphire and also apparently engaged to Ms. Fish. I leave after getting the last item and I see Bongo waiting outside Hyrule Castle town. I go to her and she hands me a piece of cloth and tells me to teleport to its owner. I know it's the princess and I concentrate and then I use my magic and teleports.

I open my eyes and see the princess. I walk up to her my feet not making a sound and I tap her shoulder. She turns around in surprise and she looks like she's about to cry out but I cover her mouth quickly and pull out the emerald I got and show it to her and the other gems as well and she relaxes. I uncover her mouth and she is smiling. She starts telling me the legend but I hold my hand up "I have been told this legend many times already I do not need to be told again" She is taken aback by what I said but she recovers quickly. "What is your name?" She says and I sigh "My name does not matter to you all I need is the item I was told you would give to save Hyrule" I say being direct on my mission. She was again taken aback by what I said but she pulled out the Ocarina of Time and hands it to me. "This will open the temple of Time if you play the song of time." She says and teaches the song to me. I nods and then step back and flash a deku nut and vanish.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I hope Link will be alright…maybe I should follow him because I know he is at the temple. I teleport and see Link playing the Song of Time and the 3 jewels he collected float and line up on the pedestal and the door opens. He walks up the stairs in the room and walks to the Master Sword. I watch as he grabs the blade and he pulls it out! In sadness I watch as he vanishes but I see the Realm open and I rush to it and close the door of Time and I enter the realm. I see the triforce and I walk to it. I watch it carefully and I touch it. Suddenly it splits into 3 pieces and two vanish. The piece of power is left and I grab it and vowed to protect this piece. I wish I could know where the other piece went because I know Link has the Piece of Courage. I leave the realm and keep the piece in me to hide it and use magic to cover its power. I teleport out of the temple after opening the door again.

 **-=-Ganon's Pov-=-**

The princess got away and I'm mad but maybe that Hero had already opened the gate to the Sacred Realm? I walk to the temple and see the realm open and I enter it only to find the triforce gone. ' **Dang it someone already got here first…** ' I think but I see a silver piece out of the corner of my eye and when I look towards it I touch it and grin as it feels powerful. I take it and leave the realm but not knowing I had fallen in a trap to a god.


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you enjoy this chapter and Read and Review**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up in a realm and have the sage Raruto explain to me that I slept for 7 years. I look at my clothing and see green. I growl and ask if I can have shiekiah clothing instead of this stuff and he looks at me in confusion. Navi then explains that I was trained and grew up with a Shiekiah and he nods in understanding. He looks at my old clothing and then makes a new set just like them but bigger so they will fit and then they vanish and I look down to see that I have my clothing on and I thank him. I get sent back to the temple and after a few steps I know another Shiekiah is behind me and I know it isn't Bongo. I whip around with my needles ready and see the shiekiah. The shiekiah looks at me in surprise and I can tell by his eyes. I know his name, gender, skills, talents and blood line from a simple magic scan and aura scan. "Hello Sheik nice to meet another shiekiah but tell me why are you here and what are you going to tell me?" I say and he looks shocked and then glares at me " **How do you know my name?!** " he says and I simply say "I have my ways now tell me why you're here" he growls but tells me where I need to go and I nod. " **Wait…** " he says and I turn around and look at him. " **How did you know my name?** " He says and I shake my head "Like I said I have my ways and I'm not going to teach you but I'm trained in everything not just one thing" I say and I leave the baffled Sheik to stand there. We leave the temple and I head to the forest by walking. Navi tells me to head to the ranch but I ignore her because I am NOT taking orders from a fairy.

I make it to the forest and I head to the lost woods. Lost woods hah! I walk through knowing where to go by the aura of the forest and I make it to the temple maze. I kill the wolfos and walk through easily by climbing and jumping the grass. I make it past the big guy as well and I head inside the temple by jumping up. Navi keeps yelling at me to "Watch out" and "Hey" and "Look" and "Listen" to the point where I shove her in a bottle and keep her there. I walk around the temple and find a bow and the boss key after a while. I go fight the Poe sisters and I don't know what the fuck Meg did because I can see her and unless she made clones I can't see them because I'm a shiekiah. I kill her quick and open the way down. I go down and figure the puzzle pretty quick. I walk into the boss room the boss pretty quickly and I walk through the portal to see that same girl. She tells me her name is Saria and I apologize for my rudeness when we first met but she said I didn't need to worry about that. She gives me a medal and I thank her. I end up outside the temple and Sheik appears but I noticed him before I left the realm and I say hello. Sheik tells me I need to head to the graveyard but I start telling him off.

"I do not listen to you! I only follow what Bongo says if she gives me orders not others!" Sheik's eyes widen in surprise and then in anger. I glare at him but he hisses " **You follow her!? That son of a bitch?! Your loyal to a traitor and guess what? She is sealed deep in the shadow temple and probably dead by now** " He says and I know he is smirking but I stand there paralyzed. Tears form by my eyes and I start crying, my breath uneven and Sheik looks at me confused. "Sh-she was l-like a-a mo-mother t-to me…" I say crying more. Sheik looks shocked and then looks away and I just run out of the forest still crying and ignore Sheik when he calls me. I exit the forest and keep running. I run and I know Sheik is chasing after me but I run and then head to Death Mountain. Sheik still follows me calling me but I ignore him and I finally end up at our house. Bongo and my house and I walk in still crying. Sheik follows me in silently and I look around and see a letter on the table. I go to it and see it's for me by Bongo. I open it and read it.

 **Dear Linaki,**

 **I'm srry but when you read this I might be dead. Remember I said Might so I might be alive but Impa and Princess Zelda are going to seal me away in the Shadow Temple. I hope you will find this letter and will read it because I need you to hurry with your quest but remember. These are my last Orders for you Linaki.**

 **1\. Do not trust Princess Zelda and never give her back the Ocarina of Time.**

 **2\. Keep going on your journey because I know you will head to the Shadow Temple.**

 **3\. Listen to Sheik but only when he tells you where to go and give you a teleportation song.**

 **4\. Ignore Navi but she is helpful so if you want your fights to last shorter then keep her out but if you like the challenge keep her in a bottle.**

 **5\. I love you Linaki and you were like a son to me so please keep your self-alive for me.**

 **6\. Ganondorf isn't what he seems and you should listen to him because he isn't what people say he is.**

 **7\. Shadows are nice and so is yours. Your Shadow is your ally not your enemy and you will understand what I mean when you get to the water temple.**

 **8\. If Sheik mentions any items grab them even if you don't need then because they are useful.**

 **9\. Sheik is more than he seems and he doesn't know his own parents but when you come to the shadow temple I will tell you who your parents are.**

I finish reading the letter and by this time I've quit crying and focus on my quest. I see Sheik in the door way and realize he followed me and he walks over to me and hugs me. I'm surprised but he says he is so srry for what he said because he didn't know and he won't boss me around but he asks me if he can help with my quest and I say he can. He tells me that in the village graveyard there is a hookshot and that I should grab it just in case I need it. I nod and he has a soft look in his eyes. I tuck the letter away so I will remember the orders and head out and walk down to the village and Sheik follows and keeps saying srry but I tell him it's alright but he says that he never knew his parents and that his dad had given him to Impa the leader of the Shiekiah and I look down and say that I'm srry for his loss and he says I don't need to say srry. We make it to the bottom of the mountain and Sheik vanishes but I head to the grave yard and I find the sun's song and the hook shot after racing the grave digger's spirit. I go to an inn and rest because its dark and I need sleep.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I feel so bad because of what I said. I didn't know that Bongo had taken care of the Hero when he was young and I feel so bad because I can only imagine what I would feel if I lost Impa. I watch the Hero sleep and I wonder how he knew my name. I watch and think about all the shiekiah training sessions and I remember that he had said he had been trained in all of them not just one. I remember there is one for magic and I mentally face-palm as I realize he had used magic to scan me and my aura. Then it hit me as I realize he probably knows my skills, ability's, and what I like to do and more. I watch the Hero sleep and sigh silently as I watch him sleep. "Get out of my room Sheik" he says and I jump and fall off the chair I was sitting on and groan softly. I hear him chuckle as he opens his eyes and I sit and rub the back of my head "So still trying to figure out how I knew your name I bet" he says and I nod then I head for the window but he is suddenly in front of me. "Oh no you don't you're in my room, you have to sleep with me tonight" He says and I shake my head but he grabs my hand that was reaching for a deku not and drags me to his bed. He makes me lay down and I sigh and give up fighting. He snuggles up to me with an arm over my chest and his head resting on my shoulder and he falls asleep fast. I sigh silently again but I go to sleep knowing I won't be able to move without him knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE MADE SO FAR SO ENJOY**

 **btw i dont own Topaz AprilLilypegasi does and she created all of her Pov's**

 **Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: Dont own Zelda nor Topaz**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up and see Sheik still asleep. I quietly get up and walk out after gathering my stuff. I walk downstairs and eat breakfast then leave and head to Hyrule Field to walk around and see what Ganon did. I whistle for Epona but she doesn't come and I get worried. I head to Lon Lon Ranch and I see why she isn't coming and it's because the gate is locked. I go up to the man and he says I must race and if I race I win the horse and we race and I win but he locks me in but I ride Epona to one of the walls and she jumps over. I ride around until I see a figure in the distance and I ride towards it. I stop Epona and walk the rest of the way stealthily and watch the person.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I notice the Hero gone and I smile and get up and leave after grabbing something to eat and teleport using my deku nuts and head to the mountain to wait for the Hero.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I was walking around the area outside of Gerudo Valley, it being one of my favorite areas in Hyrule Field. I was relaxing alone on one of the very few days I didn't have to do anything. The warm desert breeze fluttering my long caramel brown hair was one of the many things I liked about the area. My hair isn't my defining feature though; it's my piercing gold eyes. My skin was moderately tanned due to the amount of time I've spent in this one location throughout my life. I looked down and assessed how I looked. I was wearing a purple tunic, white tights, and boots. Suddenly I heard a sound; I quickly grabbed my bow and spun around. Seeing nothing, I put the bow back down only to be jumped on by a stalfos. Curious at the out of bounds stalfos, I quickly pulled my katana and small purple shield from my back and defeated the monster. Once again in peace, I sheathed my katana and slumped to the ground, tired. Sighing, I decided to rest for a while to recoup my energy.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch and I scan the person. A girl and in her teens and good at fighting but magic is limited and her name is Topaz. I crept closer and looked at her and see how she looks. I watch as she rests with her eyes closed and I admire her because I don't usually see girls fighting, besides the Gerudo's, but I guess this shows that even girls can fight. I watch her for a while longer and notice other things but then I look at her weapons. They are neat and I know how to use them as well and even steal them from her if I need too. I look at the bow and see she is kinda low on arrows but that is when she opens her eyes and notices me.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I open my eyes and notice what appears to be a Shiekiah. He has the cowl covering his face which leads me to believe that he either is a Shiekiah or was raised by one. He has what appears to be the Master Sword of legend strapped to his back. If that is indeed the Master Sword, that makes him the hero of this time. He has two Shiekiah markings around his eyes, one silver and one gold. Interestingly, his eyes are the same color as the mark on that specific eye. He appears to be watching me with wonder rather than malice, so I assume he saw me defeat the stalfos earlier. Curious as to why he's been watching me, I ask "Who are you?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I'm frozen because I didn't think she would spot me but I recover and I watch her for a bit before I speak "I am a shiekiah but I was a Hylian and I was trained by the shiekiah Bongo. I am the Hero of Time as you may have noticed and I'm traveling to the temples to help Hyrule. I feel like I can trust you and that is why I'm telling you this. I also never knew my parents as my mother had fled to the forest where she met Bongo and then I became on Bongo's care. The first symbol, the gold one tells that I'm a shiekiah but not by blood and the silver tells that I'm finished with my training but will all of the sessions not just one like most are. I also finished my training at age 10 while most shiekiah finish theirs at age 15 to 17 but mine had to be rushed and I got my training started at age 6. I am skilled in magic, fighting, stealth and many other things oh and btw Topaz if you ever want to learn a few tips when it comes to fighting with a katana let me know cuz that's what I'm best at." I say with a keen look in my eyes because I said her name.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I'm impressed at how skilled the Shiekiah was trained to be. To be a fully trained Shiekiah at age 10 is not a small feat. Also, to be trained by Bongo, a Shiekiah leader, when no one ever gets trained by her... He must be special! I then freeze because I wasn't expecting him to say much less know my name. I am curious that he knew it when I haven't told him and we've never met before today. "I might take you up on that offer someday. How did you know my name, shiekiah?" I then notice that he never said his name in his speech when I had to struggle to find something to call him. "Also, what's your name?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch her reaction and after she watches me a bit she says "I might take you up on that offer someday. How did you know my name, shiekiah?" I remember that I didn't mention my name but I knew she was going to ask and she did "Also, what's your name?" I glare at her for a bit because I get asked this question a lot and I'm a bit annoyed but I sigh and look away and stand from my crouched position and look at the field. "Linaki…call me Linaki that is my shiekiah name I will not tell you my birth name but I will give you something to call me by. And by how I knew your name you forget I'm trained by Bongo who is a skilled magic user and her magic that she taught me is to be able to scan ones aura and learn everything about them from name to training to skills to bloodline and more. That is how I know your name and…Bongo…is also like a mother to me because I was a mere infant when I became in her care and she cared for me from so young an age plus I wasn't even one year old yet…and my mother had died escaping with me from a war to protect me so I never knew my mother nor my father but Bongo always tells me about how my mother looked so I can at least have a description and she even searched for a picture and found a pic of mom and dad in my mother's pocket so I will always know what they look like…oh and don't think you can sneak up on me because you can't" I say as I hear her try to slowly walk up behind me. I look behind me and turn around both symbols around my eyes glowing and I stare at her with an amused look at her trying to creep up on me to probably startle me because she didn't draw a blade or her bow so I guess it was to startle me but I just stare with an amused look.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki... That's his name. Also, I easily understand the reasons he knew my name and my skills. He must be really special for Bongo to take care of him like a mother. I get up and start walking quietly behind him to either try to startle him or comfort him. He turns around, both eyes glowing, saying that I won't be able to sneak up on him. I watch him carefully but he's just watching me with amusing, so I haven't offended him or anything. I nod slowly saying I understood.

Then I remember something about Shiekiah's from the time when I was obsessed with learning about them. They don't normally share personal information with anybody unless they feel they can trust them. They don't give out their names easily even if it's the Shiekiah name. They tend to avoid people and if spotted would leave instead of talking to the person. They also don't talk about other Shiekiah, their bloodline, and their skills and marks on their eyes. They see most of this as bragging and rude. This makes me feel that I am special. For him to talk so much about his past and his life as a Shiekiah, he has to trust me wholeheartedly. I slowly begin to smile lost in my thoughts.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look out to the field for a bit and spot Epona and then I look back at Topaz and I watch as she gets lost in thought and I chuckle and I vanish suddenly and teleport behind her and get real close behind her and whisper in her ear "So what are you thinking about?" I say chuckling as I watch her reaction.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Suddenly, I hear Link whisper in my ear "So what are you thinking about?" I jump startling that he was behind me when last I knew I was behind him. I hear him chuckling at my reaction and blush, embarrassed. "I was thinking about how Shiekiah don't usually talk about themselves to other people, especially if they just met that person." I look up into his gold and silver eyes. "But yet, you've told me so much about you..." I assess his reaction and begin to smile.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at her in a bit of surprise but also amusement and wonder. I didn't know this girl knew a lot about Shiekiah and yes I know about it too but Bongo taught me to be open with others that I feel like I can trust and that I should tell my name to ally's but not foe's. "I don't follow those rules. Bongo taught me to be open with others and her ways are different. She teaches us to be more open and less wary of others and that we should be friendly with ones we see as friends instead of treat them like foes" I say but I watch her carefully with an odd look in my eyes. I watch her carefully and I notice her eyes and they are gold and I look at them in wonder "Were you born with gold eyes?" I ask wondering about her gold eyes. I never knew my true color for my eyes because I had the symbols but Bongo had said I had blue eyes. I look at her more carefully and I see that she has an odd looking bow with strange markings on it and I look at it and use magic to nab it and I bring it to my hand and look at the markings.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He looks me carefully in the eyes and asks "We're you born with gold eyes?" I nod quickly. "They're my namesake. My mother said that my eyes looked like sparkling topaz when I was born and she thought the name fit me." I say. I don't tell many people about my name or my past... What makes him so different?

While I was distracted in my thoughts, he used magic to get my bow and started to examine it. I walk up to him and say "This bow has been passed down my family for as long as we can remember. These markings are runes that protect the user if it is a descendant of the original owner's bloodline. There are also runes that would allow for the use of magic arrows if the descendant had strong magical power. Alas, my magic isn't strong enough but I've made up for it by training how to shoot at targets when I was young."

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I tell her it's a good name but I watch the bow and when I brush my fingers over the runes they glow and I chuckle and I pull out an arrow and when I draw it back the arrow glows with magic and I have a gleam in my eyes. "Are you sure this only works on your blood line?" I say as I let the arrow go and the magic arrow flies but I teleport the arrow back to my hand and I put it away. I brush other runes and use other ability's the bow has and figure out lots of stuff. "I can show you how to unlock enough runes to allow you to use magic arrows" I say as I start showing her what runes to unlock. I chuckle at her reaction as I start helping her unlock runes.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch him brush the runes with his fingers causing them to glow and he readies an arrow which flows with magic. "Are you sure this only works on your blood line?" He asks me. "That is what my parents told me when they gave me the bow. But now I'm not so sure..." I say as he releases the arrow and then teleports it back into his hand before putting it away.

"I can show you how to unlock enough runes to allow you to use magic arrows." He says, showing me what runes to unlock. I am watching him with wonder and surprise that I might be able to use magic arrows when I have a smaller magic ability. He chuckles at my reaction as he begins to unlock the runes.

When he's finished, he hands me the bow and an arrow. I ready the arrow and it glows with magic, I then release the arrow watching it fly across the area, hitting the wall and bursting into flame. I have a huge smile on my face due to me believing that this was impossible for me.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch as she is so happy that she can use the bow now and I smile and remember a special bow that has runes and I pull it out but I was afraid to put it together because of how strong the runes are and I look nervous as I look at the 4 pieces: the string, the handle and the two pieces of platinum that were for the ends to hold the string. I look at the runes but I grab one piece and attach it to the handle by slipping it into the slot in the handle and it clicks. I get more nervous and I think on if I should finish making it but I finally decide to do it and I grab the other piece and click it in. I look at the string and I grow even more nervous. I grab the string and when I put it on the bow glows and suddenly Topaz's Bow glows brightly as well. Both bows float and I see magic runes be transferred onto the other bow and copied. I watch in amazement and watch as a quiver with platinum tipped arrows appears and the quiver and my bow floats to me while Topaz's floats back to her and is stronger than ever. I grab my bow and the quiver and just watch as the runes still glow when I hold the bow. I don't notice the stares I'm getting from Topaz either.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear a click and I look over at Linaki and he is putting together a bow that also has runes on it. He then puts the string on the bow and both my bow and his begin to glow. I watch with wonder as the runes are transferred onto the other bow and copied. My bow floats back to me and I grab it and turn to look at Linaki. I watch him for a little while, as equally awed as he is. I clear my throat before saying, "Why do you think that happened?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at her "I don't know and besides I've always been scared to put this thing together because the runes are stronger than my magic…" I say trailing off and I watch her for a reaction but my eyes wander for a bit off to the field and I notice something around my horse "Shit…." I run after her and start whistling and Epona races to me and I kill off the Stalfos that were trying to mount her with ease and I get Epona to settle down. I sigh as I see that Epona isn't hurt and I feed her a treat and watch as Topaz walks down the path because I had jumped off the 15ft ledge and started calling Epona.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I nod to what he's saying until he trails off. I then hear him cuss and he jumps off the 15 foot ledge and starts to whistle and a horse runs up to him followed by a stalfos. He quickly defeats the stalfos and once he's safe, I begin walking down the path to where Linaki is calming down his horse. I see him feed her a treat and I smile. I reach them and hold out my hand carefully to the horse, showing that I don't mean any harm to her or her owner.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I try to warn her but Epona rears and she darts off and I sigh. "She doesn't like other people…" I say and chase after Epona and eventually bring her back. "Srry bout that she doesn't really like others at all but be lucky she doesn't lash out she only runs" I say and I sigh as I keep Epona next to me but I see Topaz pull out a flute and I look at her confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The horse runs off before I make contact with her. Linaki sighs before chasing after her and bringing her back. He explains that she doesn't like other people but won't hurt them just run from them. I then pull out my flute to play the lullaby I always play to calm my pets down when I'm at my house. Linaki looks at me confused as I bring the flute up to my lips and begin to play.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch as Epona listens to the song and she nickers and walks up to her and rests her head on Topaz's left shoulder and I look at her taken aback "No one but me has been able to tame her…I don't get it" I say as I watched shocked but I look at the time and see its noon. 'Shit' I think as I remember where I was supposed to go to the fire temple and I face palm as I realize that I'm keeping Sheik waiting. I watch Topaz's expression and I roll my eyes before suddenly my head hurts badly and I hold my head and groan. I suddenly black out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The horse nickers and rests her head on my left shoulder as I finish playing the lullaby. Linaki says that only he has been able to tame her and he looks at me shocked. I smirk lightly at that and he rolls his eyes. He then holds his head in his hands and groans before fainting suddenly. I run over to him and catch him before he falls to the ground. I prop him into a standing position and with some help from the horse get him back to where I was keeping my supplies. I lay out what I use for a bed when I'm traveling and lay him down on it. I sit down next to him and wait for him to wake up.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

 ** _"Link…Linaki…Link can you hear me?" I hear a voice and in the darkness I turn around to see Bongo. I smile and she sighs "Good you can hear me listen I need to tell you something. I'm not dead but I'm under a curse and it will make me kill you but plz know I will never do that to you" I nod and she presses her palm on my fore head and I watch as a Shiekiah eye appears on my head but little did I know that it also appeared on me and it caught Topaz's attention. I gain another marking and this is on my neck and it is a serpent like creature and my neck isn't covered so that as well catches Topaz's attention. Both symbols glow a deep gold and silver mix. I didn't know what the marks meant but Topaz did._** I wake up and see that me and Topaz are in a different area and I try to get up only to have my head hurt and I get dizzy and I lay back down holding my head.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I was sitting waiting for Linaki to wake up when a Shiekiah eye appears on his forehead. A marking of a serpentine creature appeared curled around his neck also appears. Both symbols glow a mix of gold and silver. I'm absolutely shocked. The eye on his forehead means that he has one of the Shiekiah leader's love and protection. The snake-like creature represents balance and duality, as in he has a lighter and a darker side and they're both equal. The symbols glowing silver and gold represent how strong the magic behind them are and the sincerity with which they were given.

While, I'm lost in my thoughts, he wakes up. All of our supplies were brought with us. I see Linaki try and get up before lying back down and holding his head. "Are you alright, Linaki?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hold my head and groan "no…my head hurts badly and I hate it…" I growl as the pain doesn't lessen and I grow frustrated "How long was I out?" I ask and I close my eyes to try and get the pain to lessen. I remember the symbols I got and I rub the two spots and I have a look of wonder "The reason I blacked out is cause Bongo found a way to contact me from where she is and that's why I blacked out" I say telling why I blacked out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"Hmm... I think I have...Aha! Here it is!" I say while rifling through my belongings before finding a purple potion and holding it up. "I create these to help with headaches cause I hate them as well." I hand him the potion, before answering his question. "It didn't seem like a long time maybe ten to fifteen minutes at most." I watch him as he discovers the two symbols and explains why he thinks he blacked out. "Yeah... That could be possible. Do you know what those symbols mean?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I drink the potion and feel much better. I say that I have no clue as to what the symbols are but I watch the sky and suddenly I see a figure perched on a ledge and I watch it with an amused look in my eyes because I know who it is. I chuckle and I stand up and watch the figure and I hold up my hand with my palm facing towards the figure and I shoot a blast of fire towards it and I chuckle as the figure tries to dodge but gets, knocked off and I walk over to the wall and catch Sheik and he is growling and is angry "WTF WHY DID YOU SHOOT AT ME!" I laugh and set him down and say that I just wanted to mess with him and I walk back to Topaz and Sheik growls and walks off "SEE YOU AT THE FUCKING TEMPLE LAZY" He screams and I laugh again at his temper. I sit back down near Topaz and she looks so confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I start to explain the symbols but am interrupted by Linaki shooting a ball of fire towards the ledge. I watch his confrontation with another Shiekiah confused before Linaki walks back over to me laughing at something. I look confused at Linaki as he sits down beside me again and I ask "What...was that?" I am confused by the whole situation. Who was that other Shiekiah? Why was Linaki messing with him? I figured that the Fire Temple was one of the trials that the Hero of Time had to go through, but the rest was confusing.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"Srry about that. That was Sheik a friend of mine that is helping me on my quest and I spotted him spying on us so I decided to let him know he got caught" I say chuckling "To be honest I need to head to the fire temple but I got distracted by spotting you and then we met" I say as I rub the back of my neck and I watch her to see her reaction.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He explains that the Shiekiah was a friend helping him on his quest and I nod. He then states that he needs to go to the Fire Temple but that he got distracted by me. He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck and I nod, slightly disappointed that he needs to leave so soon. I quickly explain to him what the symbols mean and I ask "Where is the Fire Temple?" Maybe it'll be where I'll need to go to next, which is Kakariko Village to stock up on arrows and potion materials...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"It is inside Death Mountain but you need a red tunic or some sort of fire resist clothing and luckily my clothing is already charmed to let me resist heat and breath under water as well." I say as I get up. I climb on Epona and say bye then leave but I throw back a bracelet that lets the wearer breath under water and resist heat.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He explains that it's inside of Death Mountain which is the mountain that Kakariko Village is at the base of. He climbs on his horse and starts to leave but throws a bracelet back at me which I immediately put on my wrist. I look at it and it shimmers red and blue so I make the connection that it might resist heat and allow the wearer to breathe under water. I look up in thanks but Linaki is already halfway across Hyrule Field. I decide to wait until a little bit later to go restock my arrows and supplies and sit enjoying the sun and the smell of sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**K another work together with my friend and plz like these because these take a while to make because Topaz's Pov are all made by**

 **AprilLilypegasi not me**

 **Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: I DONT OWN ZELDA Or Topaz**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I walk up the mountain and I go in the temple and see Sheik. He gives me a teleport song and I enter the temple. I had been careless this time and after getting badly wounded by the boss but I killed it. I walked back down the mountain holding my side and I collapse in the path close to the gate and I black out. It is night time out when I black out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

A little while before sundown, I start making my way over to Kakariko Village and decide to camp in the area right beneath the staircase seeing as the sun is going down. When I wake up the next morning I walk into the village and start walking toward the store that sells arrows. Suddenly a fairy flies over to me shouting "Hey! Wait!" I stop and she flies over to me and says "Linaki is in trouble! Follow me!" I quickly follow after the fairy to the entrance to Death Mountain Trail and I see Linaki collapsed against one of the walls. I walk over to him and lift him up and start walking him to the Inn. I then book him a room for the night with my own rupees and take him inside the room and lay him down on the bed. I write a note telling him that I'll be back should he wake up and go outside to buy my needed supplies.

 **-=-Navi's Pov-=-**

I watch as Linaki doesn't move nor wake and I get worried. Is he going to die? I flutter to him and check and he is still alive but for how long? I get really worried and hope that the girl hurry's up with what she is doing because Linaki isn't waking nor showing any signs of stirring and it's worrying me like crazy.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I quickly gather the supplies I need and head back to the room where Linaki is still passed out. I rummage around for the ingredients for my stronger version of a red potion and begin to work after determining that his injuries caused him to faint. Once the potion is finished, I walk over to him and open his mouth and pour the potion in, massaging his throat to get him to swallow. I then see the fairy who looks worried for him, and say "That potion is my version of a red potion. It's stronger so it works faster and on larger injuries. He'll be fine. I didn't have the ingredients for it, that's why I had to go out."

 **-=-Navi's Pov-=-**

"He did have to fight a dragon but he got bit hard and the dragon broke his ribs on his right side and broke his left arm as well…He passed out after barely making it down the mountain and I was surprised he made it down with those injures but I was worried we might lose him…" I say as I flutter around nervously. I watch as Linaki isn't responding still even after the potion and I get more worried.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The fairy starts explaining about the injuries Linaki sustained. "No wonder... It's not working because a majority of the injuries are broken bones!" I pull out ingredients for a potion that helps fix broken bones and begin mixing them in while the fairy perches on my shoulder. After stirring three times counterclockwise, the potion turns the faintest lavender and I know it's finished. I then take a cup and pour the potion into it before getting Linaki to drink the potion the same way I did with the other one. I slump into a chair when I'm done and watch the potion take effect.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I slowly see light and I feel pain but then that fades. I open my eyes slowly and see I'm in a room and I try to figure out where I am but I hear movement to my left and I look to see Topaz and Navi, who is perched on her shoulder for some reason, and I look at them tiredly.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch Linaki wake up before he looks at me and the fairy and I say "Good, you're awake! You really worried us. You feeling okay now?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I just stare for a bit before trying to get up but suddenly pain shoots up through my right arm, the arm I fight with and I hiss in pain. I lay back down and I growl frustrated and tired and grumpy. I close my eyes until Navi lands on my nose but I blow her off and look annoyed. I shift my right arm and hiss at the pain in my entire right arm.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch him try to get up before hissing and laying back down, growling in frustration. The fairy flies over and lands on his nose until he blows her off and stares annoyed at her. He moves his right arm and hisses once again before I say "You might want to rest a bit, the potion might still be working. Sometimes it takes a while to fully heal any internal injuries."

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I growl and look at her but I didn't notice that my eyes were red and I glared at her then I looked away and sighed and watched the celling and Navi flies in my face and I swat her but miss and I growl my eyes still red and I sigh and put the pillow over my face to try and hide from Navi.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He growls and looks at me and his eyes are red... After getting annoyed by the fairy, he puts the pillow over his face to, what I assume, hide from the fairy. I sit confused for a few seconds, pondering why his eyes would suddenly be red. With no answer, I ask "Linaki, do you know that your eyes are red? Like the iris is red?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I growled "my fucking eyes change fucking color with what I fucking feel and depending on their fucking color they tell what emotion I am feeling fucking most and you could probably fucking guess what I'm feeling at the fucking moment." I growl and it sounds fierce and mad.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I shrink back and whimper slightly, "I-I'm s-sorry!" I cry out, "I-I didn't k-know!" I walk over to the chair in the corner of the room and sit down, trying to give him some space. Since I'm still slightly scared at his reaction, I pull my legs up in the chair and hold them to my chest.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hear fear in her voice and I go silent. I feel bad because I didn't mean to scare her and I start crying silently. I keep crying because I didn't mean to scare her and I didn't notice that she actually noticed. I keep my face covered because I know my eyes are a deep blue.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear him go silent and I look up and notice that he's crying. He tries to keep his face covered whether he's embarrassed or trying to hide his eye color, I don't know. I get up and walk over to him and pull him into a hug. "Shh. It's okay." I say and start whispering nonsensical words of comfort until he calms down.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I didn't really mind the hug but I settled down after a bit and I look at her and my eyes are still a deep blue. I say that I'm srry and that I didn't mean to scare her. I snuggle in the hug and try to settle down.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

After a little while, he calmed down and looked me in the eyes. His eyes are a deep blue that represent that he's feeling sad. He says that he's sorry and that he didn't mean to scare me. He snuggles deeper into the hug while I whisper "It's alright. I forgive you even if I think there's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault; everybody reacts differently when they're angry." Yeah, that's definitely true. I can be pretty scary when I'm angry when normally I'm pretty nice to everyone.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I feel no more pain in my arm and I get up and sit up. I look at her but I see another fairy zip in and its blue. It flies by my ear and whispers something and then waits by the door. I snap my fingers and my stuff and gear is all together. I hug Topaz and thank her for helping me and healing me but I need to keep going on my quest but I know we will probably meet again. I walk out of the room and follow the fairy and Navi follows me but yells at me "GET SOME POTIONS AND BE PREPARED SO YOU DON'T GET YOUR SELF KILLED LIKE YOU ALMOST DID!"

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki looks at me until another fairy flies over to tell him something. He then snaps his fingers and all his gear is together. He then thanks me for helping him and tells me that he needs to continue on his quest. He then leaves the room and Navi yells at him to get some potions so that he doesn't end up like he did last time. I giggle and wonder if he would mind if I make potions for him. I look over my supplies and see that I have enough to make two more of the strong healing potions and several lesser strength healing potions. I also have some ingredients for headache potions. I make the potions and try to figure out how to get them to him. I grab a small pouch that I've never had need for and put the bottles of potions in there. I go back to the potions shop to restock my ingredients that I used to help Linaki. I then leave Kakariko Village and decide to go to the lake to relax before trying to figure out where he'll be.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

After going through stupid ice and mobs I got the stupid iron boots. And I teleported to the lake. I appeared at the lake and I saw that it was dried up and I sighed as I know this is another temple I could get killed in. I sit so I can rest but I don't notice someone watching me from afar.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

After a little bit of time relaxing, I see Linaki teleport into the area and sit down to rest. I decide to go give him the satchel of potions so that he'll have a better chance of making through the temple. "Hey, Linaki. I thought you might need these." I say as I hand him the satchel.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I jump in surprise because I didn't notice her and she seems to appear everywhere I go and I feel like she is stalking me but I look in the pouch and see health potions and I thank her for them. Navi cheers because I didn't get any potions yet but I was planning to get some but this saves me time. I pull out the letter that Bongo gave me and looks at the orders and I look at the lower set.

7\. Shadows are nice and so is yours. Your Shadow is your ally not your enemy and you will understand what I mean when you get to the water temple.

I look over this one order and I ponder it because it tells about something in this next temple. I don't notice that Topaz had looked over the letter as well but I was busy wondering what this order meant.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He jumps in surprise, clearly not expecting me to be here. He thanks me for the potions while the fairy cheers. He pulls out a letter and I looked over his shoulder at the letter. I read the letter while he was distracted and was curious about the orders that Bongo had given him. He appears to be confused over one of the bullets, probably number seven considering it mentions the water temple and we're at the lake. I clear my throat and say "You appear to be confused about something. Is there anyway I could help?"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I glare at her after she said that because I realized she read the letter and my eyes were red but I put the letter away and jumped down into what little water there was and enter the temple.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I saw his eyes turn red when he realized that I read the letter, but before I could say anything he jumps into the little water left and enters the temple. I feel angry at myself for invading his privacy when he obviously didn't want anyone to read it. I start walking to the area outside Gerudo Valley to calm down and wait for him to finish the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey and i hope you like this and again Topaz isnt mine and her pov's arent mine either so i hope you enjoy and this is so freaking long XD**

 **Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA or Topaz**

 **AprilLilypegasi is the owner of Topaz. All of Topaz's Pov's are hers to claim.**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I run into Sheik while going through the temple and we explore together until I find Ms. Fish again and she is soooooo fucking happy but I'm like BLEH NO FISH WIFE. She swims up and vanishes, which I'm happy about, and we drop and raise the water level throughout the temple and get many keys and rupees and other items. We get to one room and Navi warns us that there is something strange on the other side of this room so we enter carefully and it's a room but it looks to be outside. I can tell it's an illusion but I look around carefully. I notice something on the other side of the tree and I walk carefully over to it and see it's a shadow but it looks like me only not a shiekiah but a Hylian. 'Would this be what I would have looked like if Bongo hadn't cared for me?' I think and I see a red fairy resting on his shoulder. I look him over a bit and I see a shield and a dark version of my blade resting next to him. He has silver hair and I wonder what color eyes he has. I watch him and see that he has the tunic I denied when Raruto tried to give me the tunic. I see his fairy flutter and then it sees me and makes a loud bell sound and the dark version wakes. He looks at me and I see he has red eyes. He watches me for a bit and I see Sheik start to walk but the red fairy zips and starts ringing while zipping around his head and the dark self gets up and picks up his strap and puts his sword and shield on his back and sees Sheik. He just looks at him in a bored manner and then whistles and his fairy zips back and rests on his shoulder. " **Lovi I thought I said when the Hero and if he brings any friends to be nice** " the dark scolds his fairy. " **Srry I kinda forgot and besides you were asleep and I was only telling you that there was more than one in the room…** " Lovi says and flutters a bit. The dark self sighs and then he looks at us. " **Nice to see you're finally here you can call me Dark** " He says and I look at him confused " **What? Thought I was going to attack? I am not going to be bossed around by some king of darkness and besides I'm worried about a certain someone and Hero I think you know who I'm talking about** " I look at him confused still and he sighs. He walks over to me and pulls out the letter from where I tucked it away and I look at him surprised but then it dawns on me. He is worried about Bongo. He hands me the letter back and I put it away. I watch him and we look each other over. I teleport behind him and he looks around confused. I startle him and he shrieks and turns around and I laugh. Lovi and Navi start laughing and they stop and start talking to each other. Dark holds his hand to the door and it unlocks and I go grab the longshot. We all head around the temple. Sheik and Dark are talking while Navi and Lovi are talking and I walk not saying a word because I'm trying to keep from getting us lost. We make it to the boss room and we all get ready for a fight. We defeat the boss and I have Sheik take Dark and his fairy out while I go through the portal. I gain the medal but I tell Ruto to fuck off because I will never marry her.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as the Hero walks through the portal and I feel sad. I took a liking to him even if he did defeat me all he really did was free me of my curse. I decide to follow the shiekiah and shadow warrior out of the temple. I follow and I'm in the lake now. I sigh and I'm underwater but I can breathe under water just fine. I watch as the shadow warrior and the shiekiah swim up and get to land. I see a light and look and see the Hero land on a platform and the water refills the lake. I watch as the shiekiah talks to him and then vanish. I see the shadow warrior walk up to the Hero and I finally decide to follow them. I turn invisible and I follow them using my deep blue wings and soar after them when they leave the lake. I follow the Hero and he heads to a ranch and I keep going because he looks like he is going to rest. I get over some canyons when suddenly I look over my shoulder and that shiekiah warrior is above me and slams his hand into my back and we crash into the ground. I get up and quickly recover. I watch the warrior and he tries to attack me but I swipe with one of my tails that has an ice crystal and an ice wall appears in front of me. I keep defending trying to show I don't want to fight but he keeps trying to attack me. I swipe my tail that has water at the tip and the shiekiah gets soaked with water but isn't hurt. I keep defending and I keep backing off. What we didn't know is that someone was watching the whole fight.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I sit in the area outside of Gerudo Valley and start trying to relax. I see a figure walking through the canyons when suddenly the other Shiekiah, Sheik if I remember right, starts attacking it. The figure keeps defending itself but won't go on the offense, so I assume that he doesn't want to fight. I yell out to them, "Hey! Stop it! He clearly doesn't want to fight you!"

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I hear the voice and it distracts me for a second but the shiekiah warrior takes advantage and punches me in the jaw, dislocating it and I cry out in pain. I fall and watch as he gets close and I use my wings to try and get away but he steps on one of my tails and keeps me pinned down. I look at him fearfully and hold my jaw that hurts like hell.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I see Sheik take advantage of the person being distracted and punch him in the jaw. I groan to myself annoyed because I wanted to distract Sheik not the other person. I watch Sheik trap the other person by stepping on his tail. I walk over to them and tap Sheik on his shoulder. "He clearly doesn't want to be fighting you. I suggest that you quit it Sheik"

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as the shiekiah warrior turns around surprised but that causes him to step off my tail and I get up quickly and bolt while relocating my jaw and that causes the shiekiah warrior to chase me but I turn myself invisible and he looks around confused and then growls frustrated and storms past the girl that had distracted him and leaves the canyons. I get close and re appear and look at her "Thanks for helping me" I say as I pant, tired from the fight.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Sheik turns around at me surprised which allows the other person to escape. He then turns himself invisible and Sheik leaves. He reappears and thanks me for helping him. "You're welcome. You clearly didn't want to be fighting him; otherwise you would've fought back." I say with a smile.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I nod in response and I look at her and see she has gold eyes like mine. I watch her for a bit before hearing sounds behind me. I see a massive group of stalfos. There look to be over 200 and when I look behind the girl I see about the same amount and I growl. I make two ice blades and ice armor appear on me and I hold the two blades. I grow nervous and I look around for some way of escape. I know I can fly but I can't carry some one and fly and I don't want to leave the girl here.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He nods and looks at me and I notice that he has gold eyes similar to mine. I hear sounds and notice a massive group of stalfos behind him and I look behind me and there's about the same amount there as well. He makes two ice blades and armor, while I think of a way to escape. My bow glows and I pull it out and it forms a dome around me which explains the protection part of the runes. I ready an arrow and release it but instead of one arrow releasing several do and it cuts a path through the stalfos. I didn't realize that the arrow was a fire arrow and started spreading magical fire among the enemies but not affecting the surroundings. I signal him to follow me and I run through the gap and the adrenaline allows me to run halfway across Hyrule Field before I start to get tired and turn around to look behind me.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as she makes a gap and she escapes. I spread my wings and soar off following her but I look behind me and see a Stalfos Leader chasing after the girl. The leader is 10 feet tall and is covered in armor, has 6 arms and 4 are using bows while the other 2 have blades. I growl and I fly in front of it to get it off target of the girl and I start battling it. I use my magic a lot but suddenly it stabs right through a wing tearing it badly and I scream in pain. I fall and my wing is shredded. I look at the leader but I growl. I roar and I keep fighting. I get stabbed in the leg but I manage to break off its arms that were dealing with the bows. I finally knock one arm that was using a blade but I get stabbed in my other wing. That wing gets torn and I scream again. I finally defeat the leader and I walk away a bit. I'm in pain and my wings are shredded but not beyond repair. I fall and pant but I remain awake.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I turn around and see him fighting a Stalfos Leader. He eventually defeats it but takes multiple hits in the process. He falls to the ground and I run over to him. I use my basic healing magic to make sure that he'll be alright while I make a potion for him. I finish the potion rather quickly but efficiently due to the adrenaline of seeing him hurt. I put it in a bottle and hand it to him.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as I see the girl run over to me. She heals me a bit and then mixes up a potion and hands it to me. I drink it and my wings are the first to heal. My leg heals after a bit and I sit up. I watch her and thank her. I look to my left and see that shiekiah warrior and I whimper. I'm still recovering from the battle and I'm really tired. I know that I won't be able to defend much less fight. I'm tired and I need to sleep but fear of getting killed in my sleep is what is keeping me awake.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch him sit up once he drinks the potion and sit down beside him. I observe his appearance while the potion takes effect. He has five tails each tipped with a different element and wings. He has gold eyes that I noticed earlier. His hands are claw-like and he has fangs but normal teeth otherwise. His shirt is a royal blue and has a water drop shaped hole and his pants are turquoise and have water drops cut out of both legs. He is wearing gloves that are a light blue and his belt is bright blue with a water drop shaped jewel that appears to have water inside of it. I hear him whimper and look up and to his left is Sheik. I look at Sheik and slowly shake my head 'no' warning him not to come over here.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch the warrior and he glares at I guess the girl and walks closer. I whimper more and I use my wings and curl them around myself to try and protect myself. He gets 3 feet away and stops. He looks at me and I watch him fearfully. I see another figure appear behind him and it grabs his ear and tugs him away. The other person looks like another shiekiah but by her aura she is much stronger than the one she is dragging by the ear and I shiver because of how strong she is. I close my wings as the shiekiah leader, I guess, drags the other one away by the ear and they head to the ranch. The shiekiah was clothed in a blue color but her face was shown and she had a triforce mark on her clothing. I look at the girl before passing out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Sheik glares at me and walks closer which causes the person beside me to whimper louder and curl his wings around himself. Sheik stops three feet away from us until another Shiekiah comes and pulls him by his ear to the ranch. I look back to the person beside me and see that he has fainted. I sigh and wonder how I'm going to get him to safety because we're still in the middle of Hyrule Field moderately far away from where I had set up camp. Suddenly I remember that I have my flute, so I play the song that calls my horse to me. My horse runs from Gerudo Valley over to where we were as I start trying to get him to stand up. She supports his other side and together we make it back to the entrance to Gerudo Valley. I sit him back down and I sit down to guard him until he wakes up.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I get yanked by my ear for a while till the girl and the demon are out of sight and then Impa lets my ear go. I look down after facing her because I know I'm in trouble. "You will stay with the Hero at all times understood? You will not stray from him and you will follow him into the next two temples." She says and I nod "Yes mom" I say and she looks at me "Sheik…I'm not mad at you but you need to not attack others before trying to see if they're really evil or not" She says and I look at her. She smiles and I do as well. "Ok…I'll try to get to know the guy but…what if he is bad? Do I kill him or warn you?" I say because I need to make sure. "You leave him be but you can warn me if you want" She says and I nod. Impa tells me to head to the Hero while she heads toward the fortress.

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I can't believe that boy. I trained him to see if their bad before attacking and he doesn't listen. I growl under my breath as I follow where that girl took the passed out water demon. I spot the girl and I walk up to where they are. She has her back turned atm and I scan her. Shiekiah leaders have all skills and magic. I figure her name and other things about her. "Topaz" I say to get her attention. She turns around "I'm srry about what Sheik was doing. He wasn't listening to his training and as his leader and foster mother I have told him to remain with the hero at all times so he won't bother you nor your little friend here" I say and I smile.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear my name and I turn around to see the Shiekiah who took Sheik away standing before me. She apologizes for what Sheik did and that she told him to stay with Link at all times. I feel honored to have a Shiekiah leader come up to meet me, they usually stay hidden. I giggle and smile back and say "It's alright. Thank you." I slightly bow my head forwards in thanks and respect.

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I chuckle at how polite she is but I notice something on her neck. It is a shiekiah eye with drums underneath and a figure playing the drums. Bongo. I stare at the mark "Do you know about that mark on your neck?" I say as I watch it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She chuckles at me and I blush slightly. She asks if I knew I had a mark on my neck. I raise my hand up to my neck, confused. "No. I didn't. What is it?"

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I crouch down and put my hand on the mark. I bring my hand back and show her an image of the mark. It has a gold shiekiah eye, the drums are red, the figure is a lighter red but where its eyes are is one a gold the other there is no eye. "This is the symbol and do you know what this means?" I ask. I curse mentally because if the girl got this mark that means Bongo is alive and I must go in the temple to get rid of her. I watch her for a response.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She puts a hand on my neck and shows me an image of the mark. I connect it to Bongo since she's the one who raised Link. She asks if I understand what it means and I say, "I have an idea... But tell me what it actually means. Please."

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I sigh and look at the image. "This mark means you are blessed by Bongo a shiekiah leader but Bongo 7 years ago was cast into the shadow temple and sealed into its depths. If you have this mark it means Bongo is alive and has blessed you but I'm not sure why and when I do ill punish Bongo because she shouldn't even be alive much less blessing others. She will be punished because she lives even after a death sentence by getting cast into the temple" I say and then realize I said too much but I don't care this girl needs to know but all I get is an angry look at me and I look at her confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I have Bongo's blessing?! It looks like approves of me being friends with Linaki... Then the leader starts talking about what she did to Bongo. I look at her angrily and she looks at me confused. I stand up and start pacing angrily "What did she actually do to you guys for you to judge her so hard?! She has served her time! From what I know, all she wanted to do was help Ganondorf and his people because they were dying because of a lack of food and water! That isn't cause for banishment or a death sentence! You and Princess Zelda said that Bongo was killed by a Stalfos Leader but you guys really just sealed her in the Shadow Temple?! Ugh! I hate liars! She's also your sister! But the minute she goes and does something you don't like, you turn against her!" I want to go on and say that Bongo is like a mother to Linaki but he trusted me with that information so I'll never give it up. I huff frustrated at her. I clench my hands into fists and open them again.

 **-=-Impa's Pov-=-**

I was shocked about how much this child knew about us. I looked at her a bit shocked but then I grew angry. This child was protecting Bongo. I glare angrily but I look away "I am not sure how much you know but listen to this I will go in that temple and kill Bongo and I don't care if she is my sister she will die and there is nothing you can do to stop me" I say and I glare at her again "Don't even try and tell others because I will just have the princess tell them something else." I glare at her more and walk over and shove her into a wall and get close looking at her in the eyes. My eyes are red "If you try and help Bongo in anyway, with her blessing or not, I will hunt you down and you will have to pay with your soul. She did more than just help Ganon but she also lead him around and helped him take over. She will pay and I don't know how she lives but if you try and help in any way you will pay with your soul and I will personality see to that" I say with a death glare and then I step back a bit and flash a deku nut and teleport away.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I don't like that she threatened me like that. I sit back down and try to figure out what I am going to do. Doing nothing isn't an option. Linaki needs to know and soon, otherwise there won't be a way to save Bongo. I might have to stick with him from now on because staying where Impa can find me wouldn't end well for me... I definitely need to head to the Water Temple as soon as I can so that I can warn Linaki to get to the Shadow Temple and quickly. I look up and I realize that the person I saved from Sheik was now awake. "Hey, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I look at him concerned.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I nod in response but I say that I saw and heard all of what the shiekiah said and what she said. I also agree with her that this Bongo is nice and was just trying to help. I ask if she needs any help because I know where the Hero is.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

So he heard everything... It seems like he agrees with me though, so that's good. "If you know where he is, then yes. Please, tell me."

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

"Last I saw him he was at a ranch after riding his horse into it but I'm guessing he might still be there and if not heading for the next temple" I say and I get up and get ready to travel with the girl "Btw I don't know your name what is it? You can call me…Aqua" I say.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"That name suits you. My name is Topaz." I say as I gather my supplies. I remember that my horse is with me and walk over and pet her before whispering to her to go back home. She turns and heads back into Gerudo Valley to the Fortress where I know she'll be taken care of.

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

I watch as she packs up and I open my wings and fly towards the ranch but keep circling back to make sure I don't too far from Topaz and make sure that she is safe. I see the ranch and we enter it and I scan around and see where the Hero is. I walk towards the paddock and see him with his horse. I look towards the girl and point and then go invisible.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I look where Aqua points and see Linaki with his horse. I look back to Aqua and he goes invisible. I walk over to Linaki saying "Hey Linaki! There's something I need to tell you!"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look and see Topaz but she looks real worried and distressed. "Hey Topaz…what's wrong? What happened?" I say really worried but then I notice Bongo's blessing on her neck and I reach out and touch the mark and I have a special glint in my eyes.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He reaches out and touches the mark on my neck. I blush lightly and look down. "Yeah... about that... Impa saw it! She knows that Bongo's alive enough to be giving blessings and is heading to the Shadow Temple." I look into his eyes trying to convey the sense of urgency that I'm feeling. "We need to go help her and quickly!" I say hoping that he'll let me come with him; otherwise I'm doomed to Impa's anger.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at her alarmed but then I have a look of anger. I start yelling and Sheik runs off and gathers our stuff. I get my stuff from him and tell him to go ahead and I'll meet him there. I get up on Epona and look at Topaz and I hold out my hand "Well? You coming or what?" I say with a glint in my eyes.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

After he gets Sheik to get their stuff and sends Sheik off to the temple, he gets on his horse and asks me if I'm coming with him while holding out his hand. "Definitely." I say as I grab his hand. He helps me up onto his horse and then has her start to run out of the ranch.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Epona somehow sensed my urgency and runs at full speed and we make it to the village in minutes and I even have Epona run up the stairs and to the graveyard. We dash past Sheik and he follows. I have Epona stop and I grab Topaz, I pull out my hookshot and use it to get us up to the top where the temple is. I see the door is open already and I dart in fast not needing any special items to see the truth.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I can tell he is frantic because Bongo is in danger and he was planning to rest but now that Bongo's life is at risk he will stop at nothing to save her. I hope we can stop Impa fast enough because I don't want to see the Hero break down and stop the journey all together.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki grabs me and hookshots up to the entrance to the temple. The door is already opened and he runs inside. He longshots us both across the pit and runs through what looks like a wall. I assume there'll be a lot of hidden things in this temple, which I'm not looking forward to cause I can't see through the false images.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I see the annoyed look on the girls face. "Here use this it will help" I hand her the eye of truth and I lead her through the false wall. I see Link go push a slab of stone to the true skull.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I accept the eye of truth and put it up to my eye. Linaki goes to push the slab of stone to the correct skull. It opens the gate across a giant gap that you need the Hover Boots for...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I see a door open and I see a gap but I remember something about special boots. I tell Sheik and Topaz to wait here while I grab the hover boots. I walk through the door and head to the mini boss to kill it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

A door across a large gap opens the minute the statue is pointed at the right skull. Linaki tells both me and Sheik to wait while he goes and gets the Hover Boots.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I watch as the Hero leaves into another room. I look at the girl "What did Impa say to you…When she saw the blessing what did she say?" I ask because I will give Impa a piece of my mind if she threatened the girl. I watch for her response and I keep my ears open just in case of monsters.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"She said that she would hunt me down and I'd have to pay for it if I told anybody..." I say and shiver thinking back to the look in Impa's eyes when she threatened me.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I growl in anger but I look at her "Pay her how? What did she say you had to pay with?" I can guess what she has to pay with but I need to make sure. I watch her shiver and I know she is remembering her encounter with Impa.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

Aug…I finally killed the boss and now I need to head back to the others. I start my walk back and I'm cut but only minor scratches.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

My mind flashes back to exactly how Impa phrased the threat. "She said... that I would pay with my soul and that she'd personally hunt me down..."

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

"WHAT!" I shriek "If she said that then she is going against what we shiekiah's are about! Shiekiah leaders are not supposed to threaten others much less threaten to kill them! This is totally out of what she is supposed to do!" I say in anger as I walk around the room in anger. I growl and my eyes are glowing red in the dim light of the temple. "I will not let her hurt you ever you can count me as your personal guardian and I will protect you with my life." I say as I look at her my eyes still glowing red but I'm kinda settled down.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch him react with anger that it is against the Shiekiah way. His eyes are glowing red like Linaki's did when he was angry, so I assume that's a Shiekiah trait. He vows that he will never let Impa hurt me and that he will protect me with his life. I visibly relax and nod my head, smiling in thanks. "Thank you so much." I say, "That makes me feel a lot better!"

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I relax and my eyes quit glowing but I look at where the Hero left. Just as I was thinking about him he comes through the wall and is panting a bit. I notice scratches but he says he is fine. He hands the boots to Topaz saying that she needs them more than him because he can use magic to get me and him across but he can't do it twice.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki appears back in the room and hands me the hover boots saying that he can get himself and Sheik across with his magic. I put the boots on and wait to decide who's going first.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I chuckle and I get a confused look from Topaz. I pick her up and I set her at the edge. She had put the boots on so I give her a hard shove, which causes her to squeal in surprise, and she makes it across. I go and grab Sheik's hand and focus and then teleport us across.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear Linaki chuckle and I look at him confused. He then picks me up and sets me at the edge. My eyes widen because I know what's coming next. He then shoves me hard, causing me to squeal in surprise, and I make it across the gap easily. He then teleports himself and Sheik across the gap. When they appear, I glare lightly at Link and roll my eyes. He could've warned me at least a little bit.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I look at Topaz and burst out laughing at the look on her face and I keep walking as Sheik helps her take off the boots and holds on to them and they catch up to me.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki looks at my expression and bursts out laughing and he continues to walk while Sheik helps me take off the boots and holds on to them. We quickly catch back up to him.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I kill the bemos and I look around the room. I look to my left and I walk in that direction through the wall. I walk a bit then freeze and watch the spinning blades. I look back at Sheik who walks to me and he spots the blades as well and keeps Topaz from walking in the room to closely.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

We walk through the wall on the left as I pull the lens of truth out of my pocket. Sheik stops me from walking into the room and put the lens up to my eye and I see the spinning blades and I understand why he didn't want me going in there blindly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I suddenly rush in the room darting allover grabbing the silver rupees and even standing on the spinning blades. I grab the last one and they all disappear. I see where a spot opened and I go in the room and grab a key. I walk back and jump on the blades and wait till it's near the others and I jump off "Show off…" I hear Sheik say and I laugh.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch Linaki dart through the room grabbing the silver rupees and getting the key. He walks back and jumps on the blades and waits until it brings him over to us and jumps off. "Show off..." I hear Sheik say and Linaki laughs. I snicker and say "Very impressive Hero"

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I roll my eyes at Topaz calling me Hero and I walk back to the room in the middle. I look at a spot in the wall to my left and I make a bomb appear in my hand. I toss it at the area and I back off a bit. It explodes and reveals a path and I use the key I got to unlock the door. I walk through and kill the skulltullas as we go down. Navi warns us about a wall master and I groan. I hated these tons.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I follow Linaki back to the beamos room where he creates a bomb and throws it at the wall to our left. He uses the key he just got to open the door. He walks ahead and kills the skulltullas that were in the way. Navi warns us about a wallmaster and Linaki groans. I can understand why... Wallmasters suck...

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I watch as Link shivers and Navi tries to comfort him by saying what happened last time isn't going to happen and I get confused. What happened on his first encounter? I walk out to where the wallmaster would be and I stand there. I sense it dropping and I count down 3…2…1… I stab upward and I kill it. I toss the body off the edge and I see the Hero look relived. We walk out and I decide to carry Topaz and we rush past the dropping blades. We jump around and I carry Topaz around the entire room till we get to where more silver rupees are and I set Topaz down and whisper in her ear "I said I would guard you didn't I?" I watch as the Hero jumps around and gathers all the silver rupees and opens the door. I pick up Topaz and jump over the spike traps and set her down when we get to the door. I see spikes and I'm not happy.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Link shivers and Navi attempts to comfort him. Sheik walks out and waits for the wallmaster to fall and kills it which makes Linaki look relieved. Sheik picks up and rush past the blade traps and he doesn't put me down until we're where the silver rupees are. He whispers in my ear that he did say that he would guard me and I blush faintly and look down. We watch as Linaki gathers the rupees and the door opens. Sheik picks me up again, causing my blush to deepen, and jumps over the spike traps and sets me down once again when we reach the door. I see spikes and can tell that Sheik isn't happy about this.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I climb around and find a switch. I stand on it and grab the key and I have us leave the room. We walk around and past another trap before what looks to be a dead end but only to Topaz. Sheik picks her up and we jump on the invisible platform and we get across. We enter the next room and we get in a room full of re-dead's and silver rupees. I kill the re-dead's quickly. I flip around and jump to gather all the silver rupees and I finally get all of them. We get into a room that has a massive skull vase and I toss a bomb into it and I get a key. We go to the other room and I jump up and unlock the door. We go through but I say that we rest for a bit because I'm worn out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki finds a key and we leave the room soon after we entered. We walk around another trap and end up at what I think is a dead end. Sheik picks me up and they jump on an invisible platform and we get across to the other side. Linaki kills the re-dead's that are inside the next room and gathers all the silver rupees. We enter a room with a skull vase that Linaki throws a bomb inside and gets a key which we use in the other room. We enter the room and Linaki suggests that we rest to which I agree.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

As we rest I notice something on Topaz's forehead. "Topaz? Do you know why you have a glowing eye symbol on your forehead…that blinks?!" I say as I notice it blinks and I look in shock as I watch it look at all of us. I grow nervous but we hear a voice. "Do not worry the eye lets me see where you are and if your safe" I don't recognize the voice but I hear the Hero sigh in relief. "Who was that?" I say and Link looks at me. "That was Bongo and apparently she put a special eye on Topaz so she could see our progress and keep an eye on us to see if we are safe" I relax when he says that.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki explains that Bongo put the eye on my forehead to keep an eye on us and make sure we're safe. She apparently likes me, because I've already got her blessing and now she's using me to make sure we're safe... That makes me feel safer and honored that she'd bless me like this.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

"So you like the fact that I blessed you huh? Well i know you warned my Linaki and now you're helping them and staying with them so I feel like you are special and don't worry about Impa child. She won't lay a finger on you while I am alive and breathing." I whisper in her ear using the eye to telepathy talk to her. "Oh and don't be startled I can use the eye to speak with you so if you and your friends get lost just think it and I will hear you and I will show you the way"

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear Bongo whisper in my ear and I jump a little, not expecting it. She tells me that she feels that I am special and that she'll protect me from Impa as well. I visibly relax more and she tells me that if we get lost to think it and she'll guide us through the temple. I think to her "Thank you." I know I don't have to say more because she can feel how honored I feel.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I watch as the Hero falls asleep and I chuckle softly and I see Topaz still awake but the eye is glowing still, I watch her for a bit before the eye closes and quits glowing and I lean on the wall and decide to rest but not sleep just in case we have monsters coming our way.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I look up and notice that Linaki has fallen asleep and I smile. I see Sheik leaning against one of the walls keeping an eye out for monsters. I sit against one of the walls and relax though not actually falling asleep.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

It has been a few hours since we have stayed here to rest. I hear footsteps and I watch the hall with my blades drawn. I see a wolf and I watch it as it comes closer. I notice it has no eye in its right and a red glowing one on its left. It looks at me before walking to the Hero and nudging him and he wakes. He looks carefully at the wolf and his eyes widen in surprise. I look at him confused as the wolf walks away and then creates a portal and then it flickers into what looks to be a shiekiah and then vanishes.

- **=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

"Child do not worry I have opened a portal that will allow you to pass the rest of the temple. Enter it and you will see me very soon but beware I have a curse on me that will make me attack and control a creature named Bongo Bongo warn your friends before entering the portal" I say as the eye opens and glows again.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I see the wolf go up to Linaki before it flickers into a shiekiah and vanishes. I hear Bongo explaining to me what she's done and to warn Sheik and Linaki. "Guys, Bongo opened a portal that'll bring us straight to her. She wanted me to warn you that she has a curse on her that'll make her attack under a form called Bongo Bongo. So be prepared." I say looking at both of them.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

"Just by the name I can only guess that the entire fricking battle field will be a giant drum" I say as I laugh. Sheik and Topaz laugh as well before I get ready. "Guys…let's hope we don't have to kill her to break the curse…and try not to hurt her only if you need too ok?" I say with a soft look in my eyes as I look at them ready. I look at Topaz "You will need that bow of yours and use it well" I say to let her know she will be shooting.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I laugh with Sheik at the guess that the battlefield will be a giant drum. He tells us not to hurt her unless we have to and tells me that I'll be using my bow in this battle. I nod my head and grip my bow firmly in my hand.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We all walk through the portal and we land on a giant drum. "Well I was right about the drum battle field." I say and I see Bongo sitting on the middle. I stand back and she gets up and turns around. She chuckles darkly and I know the curse is starting. She raises her hands and a beast appears "That must be Bongo Bongo" I hear Sheik say and I see Bongo teleport away as Bongo Bongo starts pounding on the drum causing us to bounce around. He suddenly stops and grabs me and I cry out getting crushed under its grip.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I shoot the other hand so we won't have to worry about it but Bongo Bongo shakes the Hero around and I don't have any very long range weapons.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

We land on a giant drum and I hear Linaki remark about how he was correct. Bongo raises her hands and the monster Bongo Bongo appears and then Bongo teleports away. Good, that means we won't have to worry about hurting her, just the monster. One of Bongo Bongo's hands grabs Linaki and he cries out. I pull out an arrow and carefully aim to hit the hand and not Linaki. The arrow hits the hand which freezes before letting go of Linaki, turning blue, and backing off.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I call out thanks before seeing Sheik attack the other hand and I see Bongo Bongo charge I ram my fist into its eye just when it was going to hit and it falls. I smack it with my blade many times but it gets back up and looks angry. It pounds the drum more causing us to bounce and it suddenly grabs me and Sheik crushing us both a bit and flinging us around.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I nod back and watch as Linaki punches Bongo Bongo in its eye and then slash it with his sword many times. The monster grabs both Linaki and Sheik. I get a determined glint in my eyes; no way was that monster going to hurt my friends. I quickly and carefully fire arrows off at both hands which stun both of them and release my friends.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I groan as it drops us but I get up quickly as I see Bongo Bongo charge and this time I stab it deep in the eye causing it to roar in pain. It suddenly drops and vanishes. A portal appears but I suddenly hear the clang of blades and look to my left and I gasp. Impa and Bongo were fighting. I growl and dart over to Impa and punch her in the jaw hard and she staggers back and looks at me surprised. Bongo looks at Topaz and the eye creates a shield around her to keep her safe from Impa. Impa just looks at me in shock and isn't sure what to say.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch as Sheik stabs Bongo Bongo in the eye and suddenly vanishes. I hear the clang of blades and see Bongo and Impa fighting. Sheik darts over to Impa and punches her in the jaw which makes me smile. Bongo looks at me and the eye forms a shield around me which makes me smile wider. Impa looks confused at Sheik while I know that he's angry at her for threatening me.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

"You will pay for threating her and I no longer consider you my leader" I say and she looks at me in shock. She then glares at Topaz but I kick her in the jaw causing her to fall but she suddenly gets up and darts at Topaz and breaks the barrier but I dart in front of her and I get stabbed in the chest. Impa looks so confused but I growl and shoves her into the portal causing her to go the scared realm but the portal remains. I fall to the ground holding my chest. I'm lucky she didn't stab my heart and I pant but suddenly I'm healed and I look to see Bongo walking over to me, her eyes glowing and she has a gleam in her eye. "Linaki and Sheik I need to talk to you two" We both look at her and wait. "Linaki you remember what my orders said right? Well I will tell you both who your parents are and who you are" We look at each other and Topaz walks up next to us to listen. "First things first your mother is Anabella but I do not know your father's name." She says but I get confused "Your?" I say really confused. She laughs and says "I know you do not realize it but you both are twins, your father took you Sheik to Impa and your mother Linaki took you to the forest where she saw me and I took care of you. I had found out this by scanning both of you and finding out your DNA is from the same parents" She says and I know she is smiling but I don't know how to react. Linaki is my twin?! I just stare in shock before getting tackled by Linaki and he is laughing. I smile and we hug because we know who we are now. We are family and I will never let him die. Topaz smiles at us and we smile back. Linaki gets up and heads to the portal while Bongo grabs me and Topaz's hands and teleports us out of the temple. Linaki appears and we head to an inn and we rest. I smile as Linaki is hugging and is cheery because Bongo is around now.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Impa glares at me but Sheik kicks her in the jaw causing her to fall. She then gets up and darts towards me and breaks the shield around me and Sheik darts in front of me and gets stabbed in the chest. I gasp and hope that he'll be alright and that he really won't have to protect me with his life. Sheik growls and pushes Impa through the portal and falls to the ground. Suddenly he is healed and Bongo walks over to them saying that she needs to talk to them. She states that she will tell them who their parents are and I walk up to better be able to listen to the conversation. She then tells them that they are twins and Linaki tackle-hugs Sheik and I smile at the sight of them reuniting as twin brothers. They smile back before Linaki goes through the portal. Bongo walks up to me and Sheik and grabs our hands before teleporting us out of the temple. Linaki appears and we all head to a temple to rest, the mood clearly happier now that Bongo is around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok hope you enjoy and im going to be a pain by leaving it at a cliff hanger X3**

 **Read and Review**

 **Disclamer: DONT OWN ZELDA Or Topaz**

* * *

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

I fly to a ledge near the back of the inn and I watch the windows for a bit. I made a little ice nest on the ledge so I could sleep and while I rested I didn't notice someone was watching me but I didn't care and I curl up and sleep.

- **=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch Aqua fly to a ledge near the back of the inn we were staying at. I saw him make an ice nest and curl up and go to sleep. I smile watching Aqua and wonder what he was doing while we were in the temple.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

Linaki and I talk about our training and Linaki snuggles in Bongo's lap but she doesn't seem to mind. I go to bed but Linaki crawls with me and I chuckle and we snuggle. We fall asleep after a bit and Bongo goes over to Topaz. "Topaz do you want me to train you in some shiekiah magic? I won't teach you much but enough to get your magic level higher" She says

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch as Sheik goes to bed and Linaki goes to cuddle with him. They fall asleep quickly and Bongo asks me if I want her train me to raise my magic level. I look up shocked, honored that she would consider training me. I say "Sure, that'd be great!" I smile with the thought of being able to use more magic.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I smile as she agrees and I tell her to get some rest because she will start training tomorrow before the sun rises and I leave the room to go to my own room.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I nod and I get ready to go to sleep. I take one last look at Linaki and Sheik before I head off to my own room to get rest for tomorrow.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I wake up before the sun rises and I go to Topaz's room to see if she is awake. I knock before entering to let her now I'm coming in and I see her still asleep. I chuckle and I go over and tap her causing her to wake.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I wake up to Bongo tapping me on the shoulder. I yawn and remember that she's going to train me today. "I guess it's time for me to get ready, huh?" I say excitedly.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I chuckle and nod. I watch her get up and get ready. I walk us down and we eat then we leave. I leave a note in Linaki's room telling where we are if he wakes. I have us walk outside and I bring Topaz to Hyrule field. "Topaz there is something I need to do before we train but it will hurt I will warn you and when I do this there is no going back so are you sure you want to train with me?" I say giving her a warning just in case if she wants to back out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"Yes, I'm sure." I say determined. I'm glad she warned me but I want to be able to better help Linaki and Sheik whom I've grown very close to in the short time of knowing them.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

"Alright" I say and I have her lay in the grass. I have her close her eyes and I tell her to stay as still as possible and I slowly carve a shiekiah mark around her left eye. When I'm done I blow on the mark and it glow a red and gold mix and the pain fades.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She has me lay down on the grass and tells me to stay as still as possible. She slowly carves around my left eye and she was right it does hurt, but I've had worse pain from training with the Gerudo. When she's done she blows on it, I can faintly see it glow red and gold, and the pain quits. I smile at her to show that I'm alright.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I watch her smile and I watch the eye I carved glow. "This eye is special because a leader can only give this particular one once a lifetime. This mark means you can see glimpses of the future during battles or just the future in general but it's mostly warns you when something bad is going to happen and how much time you have to stop it if its life threatening. This mark also allows you to levitate and pick other people and objects up as well. There is a hidden power in this but you will have to unlock it yourself" I say while smiling and I get up "Alright to start your training we will start with the basics of healing because I notice your good with potions but not all that skilled with healing magic" I say and I hold out a spell book that teaches better healing spells.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I listen to her describe the mark she gave me and I am shocked and honored that she would give this specific one to me. I'm curious as to what the hidden power that it gives me but she starts my training by beginning with healing magic. She holds out a spell book and I take it and start reading on healing magic.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

After teaching her healing I go on with combat magic. "There is many spells for combat but I will teach you come useful ones." I make many smaller spell books appear: Fireball, Lightball, Teleportation, Mini Tornado, Ice Spike, Smoke Bomb, and Leach Seeds. I watch as she learns Fireball and Ice Spike easily because they only use your hands but she struggles with Mini Tornado and Smoke Bomb because they require more movement to cast. Leach Seed is really hard because it is two spells at once. You have to make seeds appear in your hands and then toss them on enemies then cast another spell to make the seeds drain their strength. Teleportation isn't all that hard but it's difficult. Lightball is a bit easy but not as easy as Fireball and I almost get hit with a lightball as I duck just in time and I glare at her teasingly. She yells srry but I laugh. I watch as she masters Mini Tornado but I have to teleport away because she aimed at me without realizing it and I laugh as goes through where I was at. I watch from here as she rubs the back of her neck and I keep watching as she masters Smoke Bomb but coughs as smoke goes everywhere "Maybe next time you throw it farther" I say as I'm laughing. She finally learns to teleport but messes up her aim and appears above me and lands on top of me. We both yelp but I laugh as I'm getting up.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

After learning healing magic, Bongo starts to teach me combat magic. I quickly learn Fireball and Ice Spike but I have trouble with Mini Tornado and Smoke Bomb because I'm not used to magic that requires more movement than just my hands. Leach Seed is equally as difficult because I have to remember to cast two spells, not just one. I cast Lightball and I almost hit Bongo with it but she ducks and glares at me. I yell sorry to her but she laughs. I finally master Mini Tornado but Bongo ends up having to teleport away because I accidentally aimed towards her instead of away from her. I rub my neck sheepishly but Bongo just laughs. I try Smoke Bomb and get it but cough because I didn't throw it far enough away from me. I actually manage to teleport but appear midair and land on top of Bongo. We yelp but Bongo laughs. "Oops, sorry." I say sheepishly.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

"It's alright I'm surprised you got it much less were able to aim at least a bit" I say chuckling and I hand her some other books. Defense shields, bend enemy's will and Aura scan. "These spells will help you. "Defense Shields" will help you in battle a great deal because you can cast shields onto others, "Bend Enemy's Will" will let you control other monsters from strong stalfos leaders to deku babas and the "Aura Scan" will let you do what Linaki does if he told you how he figured out your name" I say as I explain what each spell does. I watch as she learns the defense magic first and she gets it pretty quickly because it's like fireball. Bend Will is a bit tougher but I use magic and create some deku babas for her to train on and she learns it after a few tries but she gets cut a bit but ignores it as she uses healing spells. She learns Aura Scan very quickly and I can already guess she is going to try and use it on me but I block the Aura scan to keep her from learning a ton of stuff about me and I have a keen look in my eye as she realizes I blocked it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I quickly learn the defense magic partly because it's like fireball and partly because I already knew some defensive magic and therefore could understand others. The spell to bend the enemy's will was tougher and Bongo creates some deku babas to practice on and I get it after a bit. I get cut up and ignore it and quickly heal myself. I learn the aura scan very quickly and get an idea to test it on Bongo. I cast it at her but I realize that she blocked it so that I wouldn't learn everything about her. "Heh..." I say and rub the back of my neck sheepishly. Well, it was worth a shot...

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

"I knew you would try it Linaki tried the exact same thing when I taught it to him" I say chuckling and I watch her "This is all I'm going to teach you so let's head back I bet your tried magic wise" I look up at the sky "Plus its noon so let's head back to eat lunch" I say as we head back.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Ah. That makes sense that she would expect it if Linaki tried the same thing. She says that we're done and says that she bets I'm tired magic wise. Well, she's not lying, I am pretty tired. She then says its noon and that we should go back to eat lunch. I nod and smile while shocked that it's already noon.

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

I watch Topaz and a shiekiah that seems powerful and I'm guessing another leader. I spread my wings and fly around being careful to remain hidden but suddenly the shiekiah blasts the area I'm at causing me to fall off. I flap my wings and I land safely but I watch as the shiekiah is glaring at me and I watch but I glance over to Topaz for help.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Suddenly Bongo blasts a spell at an area and Aqua flaps his wings and lands safely. Bongo is glaring at him and he looks to me for help. "Hey Aqua!" I wave at him, "How have you been doing?" I say concerned that he healed properly.

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

I see the shiekiah look at Topaz and then relax as she looks at me. "I've been doing well and I'm healed pretty good thanks to you btw how has the Hero and the other shiekiah been and what about you?" I say but then look at the shiekiah leader "Who is this?" I say and I stand up and I watch the shiekiah in wonder.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Bongo looks at me and relaxes with the fact that I know him. "I'm glad to hear that. We've been okay. Remember the hurry to get to the Shadow Temple to save Bongo? Well, this is her." I notice that he's looking at Bongo in wonder and I smile.

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

My eyes widen a bit when Topaz says this is Bongo and I bow "It is nice to meet you. If you need anything from battle help to being a guide to a guardian let me know" I say as I look at Bongo with respect but I get an odd look from her and I look at her confused.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I walk up to this Aqua and I look him over while running my hand all over to scan him and notice he has runes on his skin and I tap them and they glow and I find out the truth. I growl slightly but I keep quiet other wise and I keep scanning him. I finish scanning him and I glare at him. "I know who you are and if you hurt anyone at all you will be sent back to where you came from got it!" I say and he nods with his eyes wide because I found out who he is. I walk back and he looks at me fearfully because I know he doesn't want to be sealed into the water temple again.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I look at them confused. Bongo obviously didn't like something that came up in the scan. I don't know why she'd say that he'd hurt someone when from what I've seen he wouldn't. I'm almost tempted to scan him myself from how curious I'm getting.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I see that Topaz might try to scan him "Topaz with your level of magic you can't scan him it takes a leader to scan him because of all the spells he has to defend himself and only I can break through them and he better keep his promise. Oh and btw MORPHA you better keep your word or you know where you're going" I say and I walk away to the inn and walk inside.

 **-=-Aqua's Pov-=-**

I watch in panic because she said my real name and I have a panicked look and I'm tense because I'm not sure if Topaz has heard this name before or not and I'm scared.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Bongo tells me that with my level of magic I wouldn't be able to scan him with all of the protective spells on him. She calls him Morpha and it sounds familiar. As if it were in one of the history books I had read once... Then I remembered. Morpha was a creature that would down anyone that set foot into his waters. Occasionally Morpha would climb on land and kill people by drowning them. He also caused massive floods and blizzards that would kill people by their enormity. He was sealed into the water temple by the goddesses but he escaped 30 years later. He destroyed Hyrule Castle completely and Bongo fought him causing him to flee to Lake Hylia. The goddesses then successfully sealed him into the temple. I couldn't reconcile the Morpha from the history books and the one that I helped and knew currently. I look up shocked and slightly frightened that I had helped what used to be a terrible monster and still could be. At least he promised Bongo not to hurt anyone…

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I looked at Topaz's expression and my hope dropped. She recognized the name and I knew she knew a lot about me and my past. I watched her but I hear a roar and I look behind me and see a massive dragon in the distance. I growl and I run outside the village and jump into the river turning invisible. I turn into my monster form and I rise up and I watch the dragon fly faster when it spots me. I lash out causing the dragon to fall and it bellows but I wrap many tentacles around it trapping its wings and I swing it around. Luckily it's a fire dragon so I shoot water at it weakening it and I shake it around hard causing its vision to get messed up. I slam it into the ground and it roars. It somehow gets out of my grip and breaths fire at me. I slip down into the water a bit and it lands. Bad choice and suddenly a hail storm appears above it and sharp icicles rain on it and the dragon gets badly hurt and can no longer fly. I grab it and I pull it into the water and keep its head under the water. It thrashes about trying to break free but soon its thrashes weaken and then stop altogether and I pull out the dragon's body and toss it onto land. It is dead and I know it. I sink back into the water and turn into my demon form and I leap out of the water but stumble because I haven't done that in years and I fall landing on my knees and I pant after a big fight like that.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I can tell he knows I that I recognize the name and know about his past. I hear a roar and see a dragon behind Morpha. He growls and runs outside the village. I can hear them fighting and cautiously walk outside the village. I see the end of the fight and watch him turn back into his demon form and he leaps out of the water. He stumbles and falls to the ground, tired from the fight. I know my decision now. As long as he doesn't go back to his monstrous ways and uses his form for protection and not for malice, then I'll stay his friend and trust him. But the minute that happens, all trust is gone. I walk over to him and hold my hand out to him to help him stand up.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I watch her in confusion but then I realize she trusts me and I grab her hand and she helps me stand. "Btw my past was out of my control, it was a curse not a part of me. I use to have a home…family until this man came and flung me into this very river and cursed me to be like that creature. The hero after defeating me broke the curse so now I'm under control of myself…" I say as I trail off and I look at her and hope she trusts me but I see her friends run out and head towards us and Bongo is glaring at me with anger and I gulp nervously.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He explains that he was cursed to act like a monster and that when Linaki defeated him it broke the curse. Suddenly, Linaki, Sheik, and Bongo run down the stairs from Kakariko Village. Bongo is glaring at Morpha like she thinks he did something. "He didn't do anything... apart from defeating a dragon heading towards the town!" I look at Bongo and say "He says that he was under a curse to act like that but when defeated it broke the curse. He is now under his own free will. I believe him and I hope you will too." I look at her hopefully awaiting her reaction.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I watch him while she says that and I decide to do something. I go up to him and lay my palm on his head. A glow forms and I see his memory's and see what happened. I pull back and I walk away back to the town.

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I watch in confusion as Bongo walks back but I watch as the demon relaxes and then passes out. Linaki rushes and grabs him to keep him from hurting himself from falling and carry's him. We walk back but I stop and look at the dragon. I walk to the body and I see a symbol on the head. I touch it but nothing happens and I get confused. I see Topaz walk over and I show her the symbol. Linaki comes over as well and he sees the symbol too.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The symbol is of a dragon head with blue eyes. It has five tails surrounding it and a pair of wings. It looks very reminiscent to Morpha... If I remember the history right, this means that Morpha is the only one who will break the curse on the dragon if he touches it. That means as soon as he heals we need to get him back to this dragon to undue the curse that's on this dragon. "Guys... I know a little about this symbol but not much. It represents that there's a curse on this dragon, and because the symbol looks like Morpha, he'll be the only one who can break it. So as soon as he heals, we need to get him to touch the symbol."

 **-=-Sheik's Pov-=-**

I watch the dragon for a bit after she said that and I look at Morpha. We rest for a while but I get worried. Bongo hasn't come back yet and I watch to see if she will come back but she doesn't seem like it. I watch as Morpha rests and I can't believe that he is from the legends but the curse thing I understand. Suddenly I hear hoof steps and I look behind me and see a warrior with strange armor and white glowing eyes on a horse with a similar look and also glowing eyes approach. I have a bad feeling but when I look at Topaz the mark she got from Bongo is glowing and so is her eye.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

A warrior with strange armor and white glowing eyes ride up on a horse that looks similar. I suddenly see him trying to curse Bongo and I can tell this is one of the visions the mark gives me. It also tells me that it will happen roughly after nightfall. I start trying to find a weakness on him even a small one that I could shoot with my bow so that'd I'd be able to stop him. The only weak points that I can visibly see are his fingers and his face, both are uncovered. I decide to see if I can scan him, lucky for me, he doesn't know I have that ability. His name is Winara and he used to be a kid and hasn't seen bloodshed on a battlefield. When he was 10, a war happened and he was taken away from his family by a god and was trained by him. After his training was finished, he received the god's blessing and was given immortality but another known as Majora got jealous and corrupted his mind and forced him to curse others. He is possessed by Majora and is fighting him for control but Majora is too powerful. The God, Oni, tried to save him after finding out what Majora did, but he got destroyed in the process. He now wears the armor and wields the sword that Oni had possessed. He's fast and strong but he gets careless and reckless in battle. His chest-plate has a weak spot right in the center that he usually guards but could possibly forget to. He will ignore other people even if he's fighting them if he sees his target. That's good; I might be able to sneak up on him because his target will end up being Bongo... Maybe I could figure out a way to break the possession, but I'd probably have to fight him first... I'll mainly end up having to aim for the weak point in his armor and hope that it works.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I remain hidden because I know that he is here. I remain in the shadows hoping to not be spotted. I watch as the man looks at Topaz and then at Morpha and I see his eyes glare at him and he gets off his horse but then looks at the dragon and sighs. I see his head twitch and he freezes for a second but then quits. I watch as he looks at the four and then looks at the water and suddenly kicks Linaki in the water. He shoots a ball of ice into the river and the water bubbles. The warrior starts laughing as suddenly a water dragon bursts out of the water and I realize he got cursed. He lands and looks at himself and whines then roars angrily and tries to grab the warrior but suddenly the warrior zaps him and makes him pass out. He starts walking over to him and his hands are glowing.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch as Winara kicks Linaki in the water and then shoots a ball of ice into the river. He laughs as a water dragon bursts out of the water, and I realize that he has cursed one of my close friends. Linaki tries to grab Winara but he gets zapped and passes out. Winara walks over to him with his hands glowing. I growl under my breath and narrow my eyes.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I slide out of the shadows in front of Link and I open my blood red eyes and laugh with a laughter only I could make and I watch as the warrior tries to punch me but I vanish and appear behind him and grab him by the neck and spin around then toss him in the river while laughing. I look over to Link and my hands glow and I wake him. He growls but when he sees me he nuzzles me and I get up and climb onto his neck and hold his horns as we watch the warrior climb out the river and he roars at us and I know he is angry.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch someone who looks like a dark version of Linaki appear in front of Linaki and laugh. When Winara tries to punch him, he vanishes and appears behind Winara and tosses him in the river by his neck. He walks over to Linaki and his hands glow before he wakes Linaki. Linaki growls before realizing who stood in front of him and then nuzzles the darker version of himself. I watch confused as he seems familiar with this person and then I remember the set of orders Bongo gave him. Number seven stated that his shadow would be his friend and is nice. This must be the shadow mentioned... Winara roars at them and I watch waiting for something to happen.

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

I roar in anger because of that stupid shadow and I draw my blade. I glare at them and the shadow laughs again. I didn't notice that Morpha had woken and had slipped into the river and I get grabbed by one of the tentacles and I growl. I shoot a beam at the eye and he drops me and sinks into the water. I suddenly dash at the dragon and the shadow. The dragon takes off but I laugh and suddenly a net appears above them and they crash down and I hear a roar of pain. One of the dragons wings broke I assume. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my head and I twitch and freeze in place. I push the pain back down and then I go up to the dragon and the shadow leaps at me but I dodge and the dragon panics but I touch its forehead and its eyes glow white and the net vanishes. It looks at the girl and growls. "He is under that guys control now! We have to find a way to stop him!" the shadow calls and I see all of them get ready to attack.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The shadow calls out to get ready to attack and I grab my bow and ready an arrow. I ready an arrow and point it at Winara trying to get a good aim on the weak point in his armor. He eventually moves where I have the perfect shot at the weak point. I make sure that the arrow is magically powered up and I release the arrow towards him.

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

I see the girl aim and shoot an arrow and it sinks through my armor and suddenly pain shoots through my head. I scream in pain and hold my head, dropping my blade, and suddenly a mask with tentacles flickers above me and it has its tentacles wrapped around me and I scream in pain again trying to fight the thing off. A dark aura is seen around me and I look at the girl with a pleading look and I can only hope she will understand.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Winara screams out after the arrow pierces his armor and holds his head. Suddenly a mask appears above him and wraps its tentacles around his head. He screams again and I can see him trying to fight it off. He looks to me pleadingly and I understand that he wants me to shoot another arrow. I ready the arrow and make sure that it's magical and I release the arrow at the same point I just hit.

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

She shoots again and the magic causes me to be free. I roar and the ground shakes and I break free and the mask becomes visible to everyone. I dash to my blade but the mask picks me up and I cry out in surprise not expecting it. " **You escaped my grasp once but you will not escape again. You are mine to control mine to possess and will be mine forever** " I hear it shriek and I look at the girl again but point at the mask. Suddenly I get flung down and I groan. I manage to grab my blade and I swing a beam at it stunning it for a bit letting the girl have time to shoot.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Winara gets freed from the mask and he dashes to his sword. The mask picks him up and says that he will not escape and that Winara is his to possess and control. Winara looks at me before pointing to the mask, clearly telling me what to do. He manages to grab his sword and he shoots a beam at the mask stunning it. I aim my bow at the mask and shoot a fire arrow and the intent behind my shooting causes it to be more powerful than normal.

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

When she shoots the mask drops me but I point the tip of my blade at it and I shoot a massive beam at it causing it to burn and turn to ash. I pant and I wave my hand at the dragon and he turns back to normal. I pull out the arrows from my chest and I repair the armor and I set my blade down. I sit and look at the girl and smile. Suddenly I see a spirit and I look to my right. It was Oni's spirit and he is smiling. I smile back but pass out from exhaustion.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Winara shoots a massive beam at the mask which turns it to ash. He waves his hand and Linaki turns back to normal. I watch as he removes the arrows and repairs his armor. He looks at me and smiles and I smile back. Suddenly he looks to his right and I see Oni's spirit. He smiles and then passes out from exhaustion. I run over to him and catch him before he hits his head on the ground and lay him down carefully.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I catch Link before he falls to the ground because he passed out after being turned normal. I hold him and carry him over to the others and Sheik looks at me and waves. I smile and I hand him Link and he sits down with him. I see Morpha and I smile and we start chatting but I hear a laughter and I see a dragon human but it looks like a fire type and similar to Morpha. Morpha waves and speaks in a dragon tongue and they chat for a bit before the fire dragon leaves. "Who was that?" I say and he says a friend but I roll my eyes. I look over to Topaz and I see her checking the deity but I notice a glow and when I use my shadow sight I see its Oni's spirit and he is sitting next to the other deity and talking to Topaz.

 **-=-Oni's Pov-=-**

"I'm really srry for all that he did and I tried to stop him but Majora was to strong and you can guess what happened…I'm glad you helped him and I hope he will help you and your friends on your travels. You might already know my name and I know you have an Aura scan ability so you can scan me if you want because there is nothing I can do now" I say as I watch her check my little warrior and I feel so bad for him. He is only 15 even though he has immortality he still has the mind of a 15 year old.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I come out of hiding and I walk over to the group and I chat with Sheik and Morpha and the shadow named Dark. I smile as me and Dark chat and I scan him and see he is like Linaki but is a warrior not a shiekiah.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I nod to show that it's alright and that I didn't mind helping. Oni then says that I could scan him if I wish and I do. I see the same thing I saw when I scanned Winara in terms of the past. I smile and look at Winara to see if he's still okay.

 **-=-Linaki's Pov-=-**

I wake up after a bit and I get up. I notice that everyone is chatting and its night. I lie back down and watch the sky. I see something red and something purple flying in the sky and I grow confused. The purple thing doesn't have wings but the red thing does and I grow worried. I get up and walk to the others "Guys…look up, there is something above us and I don't feel safe with it there" I say as I look at everyone. I notice the deity is still asleep but I don't care because I'm not sure if what is above us will attack or not.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I look up as Linaki suggested and see the purple and red things flying in the sky. I squint but I can't make out any specific shapes. I get slightly worried because I don't want to get attacked and I don't know whether they're good or bad...

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I groan and I start cursing under my breath as I guess who those things are. I watch them and I sigh "Don't worry about them they won't hurt us" I say but I see a questioning look in Topaz's face and I shoot a water ball up at them and they stop flying and then fly closer and remain in the air but are above the river and look at us. "Why are you two above us? Go back to your temples and quit scaring us" I say annoyed but they chuckle and shake their heads no and I growl. "GET BACK TO YOUR STUPID TEMPLES NOW OR I WILL TELL WHO YOU ARE" I shriek and they jump and head back to their temples at full speed. I sigh as I rest after yelling and I curl my legs and rest my head on my knees but I get poked by Topaz and I open my eyes and I look at her. I know she is going to ask about them so I wait.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I'm still confused. I poke Morpha and he opens his eyes and looks at me. "Who were they?" I ask, tilting my head to the side.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I know I'm going to have to tell her "They are friends…" I say hoping that will be enough but I can guess it won't.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He sighs and states that they're friends. I know he doesn't want to really discuss this but I'm curious so I ask, "Okay, and will we ever meet them? Maybe when they're not flying over our heads?"

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I growl but I relax "No and btw they would have killed all of you or at least tried if I weren't here so be lucky they didn't try anything"

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

My eyes widen because he said they would've tried to kill all of us. I reply, "Okay then... I guess it's a good thing you got them to leave..."

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

"Well I kinda am like a father to them but not really. I had found them both in their temples really young and I took care of them and they grew up knowing me so they listen when I get mad because they have seen what happens if you make me mad" I say chuckling as I remember good memories.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I smile as I watch him happily remember the memories. "They sound interesting!" I say honestly.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

"They are…until this man came 7 years ago and cursed them…he turned the fire one into a dragon and sealed him onto Death Mountain and he turned the purple one into a strange creature and sealed him into the Shadow Temple" I suddenly get interrupted by Linaki "Bongo Bongo and Volvagia" he says and I look at him shocked. "Those are their names right?" he says and I nod.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Interesting... We've already fought Bongo Bongo and it seems like Linaki had experience with the other one. Maybe Winara would be able to remove the curse... "Well, we've figured out that Winara was possessed when he cursed them, maybe he'd be able to remove the curse on them..." I say more to myself but they hear me anyway.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

"Linaki already took care of Volvagia's curse by defeating him and Sheik took care of Bongo Bongo so their already free" I say while chuckling and I watch the skies. "Well I think we should sleep we will need rest" I say and everyone goes to sleep. Well I thought they were all asleep because I didn't notice Topaz still awake.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"Oh..." I say. Morpha then suggests going to sleep. I try to sleep but am having more trouble sleeping than usual. I sigh quietly and open my eyes again. I look around and everyone is asleep but Morpha.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I look up at the skies and see those two again. I quietly shoot a beam of water up and then I walk away quietly. I walk quite a ways not noticing someone was following. My friends fly down "Ok so what are we supposed to do?" I say " **I don't know but what about the dragon at the desert?** " Bongo says "leave it alone the others can take care of it" I say " **Well where are we going to set it up?** " Volvagia says "Maybe at the base of the desert temple because that is where the Hero must head next" I say " **Problem the stupid frost dragon is guarding the temple** " Bongo says and I groan softly. "Great…well how about in the desert? Or maybe outside the fortress or inside it?" I say and the others think. " **What about inside the fortress? It would be the best way…maybe right next to the gate to the desert?** " Bongo says and I chuckle. "That sounds like a good plan oh Volvagia do you have the item I asked you to get?" I say and he nods and pulls out a gold and red egg. I hold it and it glows softly. I sigh "Let's hope this works alright guys?" I say and they nod. I hand Volvagia back the egg and he puts it away carefully. "Ok I will need you guys to set up the distractions and be quick because we need this plan to start before they get to the desert" I say and they nod and fly off. I see Phantom Ganon appear "Hello do you have the distraction at your place ready?" I say and he nods "Good the others are getting theirs ready as well so be ready and you know my signal as well" I say and he nods again before vanishing. I sigh and I decide to stay awake until everyone is ready.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I see Morpha follow his friends and decide to follow him to see what they're up to. I hear them discussing a plan that they've made and trying to decide where to place it. Volvagia pulls out a gold and red egg and Morpha holds it and it glows softly. They fly off and Phantom Ganon appears and I knew then that he wasn't on our side if he was planning distractions against us. I back away slowly and carefully and head back to where we're camped and try to make it look as if I were sleeping the whole time he was gone.

 **-=-Volvagia's Pov-=-**

I see the girl walk back to the camp site and I growl. I silently land next to her and I grab her and cover her mouth then fly and carry her high in the air. I fly over to where Morpha is and I keep her mouth covered " **Morpha she was spying on us and I bet she heard everything** " I say and he looks at her in shock but then looks away "Whatever your thinking I am not on the other side" He says as he doesn't look at her. "I know you saw and heard everything but this will help the Hero or be a special surprise none the less but I don't want him seeing it yet so that's why I'm setting up distractions to keep him busy while I set up the surprise" He say and he looks at her.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Volvagia grabs me and covers my mouth and flies over to Morpha to tell him that I had been spying on them. I didn't know that anybody had seen me but oh well... Morpha looks at me in shock and tells me that he isn't on the other side. He then goes on and says that it'll help Linaki or be a good surprise either way but he doesn't want Linaki to see it yet. He finally looks at me again and I show all of the relief and happiness that I'm feeling in my eyes. I also try to convey that I'll keep it a secret considering I can't say it aloud.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I see relief in her eyes and I smile. "You can let her go she won't yell" " **But…** " "Now!" I snap and he lets her go. He flies away and I watch her because I can guess she will have questions but suddenly I hear hoofsteps and I turn and see Phantom Ganon running towards us on his horse. He quickly explains that something is happening at the desert temple and the fortress and that the plan must be canceled. "What?! What is going on that the plan must be canceled?" I say " **The frost dragon is attacking the fortress and has already destroyed most of the buildings!** " I growl and I summon my friend and send them to go distract the dragon and my tails flick and I look at the direction where the fortress is but suddenly see Ganondorf leave the broken castle town and is riding his horse at full speed to the fortress. I roar and it shakes the ground and I fly off to go distract the stupid dragon.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He smiles and convinces Volvagia to let go of me, or orders him to, really. Phantom Ganon rides up on his horse and explains that something is happening at the desert temple and at the fortress. He says that the frost dragon is attacking the fortress and has already destroyed most of the buildings and I panic. I've considered them my family ever since they raised me when my parents fled Hyrule. I don't want anything to happen to them. I then see Ganondorf riding his horse towards the fortress and Morpha flies off. I don't know whether to go back to my friends and explain what's happening or go fight the dragon to help my adoptive family...


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I wake up to the sound of a roar and the ground shaking. The others wake as well and we see Topaz standing a distance away and we rush to her and ask what's going on. She tells up and we all gather our stuff and Bongo and Sheik teleport there while Topaz and I ride Epona and Winara rides his blade. We rush there only to find the dragon dead and every building crushed but everyone seems alright and I see Ganon walking around helping his people up and to the tents set up to check and see if they're ok. I see Topaz rush up to Ganon and she starts talking franticly and he laughs and calms her down and I guess he told her everyone was ok. I look around and see that no one was killed but the buildings were destroyed.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

My friends ask me what's going on and I quickly explain and we all rush to Gerudo Fortress. When we arrive, the dragon is dead but everyone seems okay. I rush up to Ganon and start asking if everyone is okay. He laughs and calms me down quickly because no one got hurt. I'm glad that my family wasn't hurt from the dragon. My horse runs up to me and nuzzles my neck and I smile, happy that my horse wasn't hurt as well.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I sit down worn out from the fight and hurt from it as well. I took more hits than the others because the dragon had me as its target all the time and wouldn't target someone else. I sigh as I hold my wounded arm and I look up from the hole I fell in. I can't yell because I'm so tired but I know if I fall asleep then I'll die. I watch the top of the hole for anything and then I hear a neigh and see a horse, Topaz's horse, peek down at me and then turn its head and whinny's and I hear fast footsteps. I would fly out as well but both of my wings are broken and I can barely move without being in pain. I see Ganon and Topaz at the hole and Topaz gasps. Ganon crawls down the hole and picks me up carefully and then uses magic to teleport out. He carries me to a medical tent and Topaz instantly starts caring for me.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

My horse wanders off and I hear her whinny. I rush over with Ganon following me and we look down into a hole and see Morpha. I gasp and Ganon climbs down into the hole and gingerly picks up Morpha before teleporting out. He carries Morpha to a medical tent and I start healing him both with magic and potions.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I wince as I hold my hand over a spot and when I look at it I see that one of the dragon's teeth had come out and had stuck into my side and I try to pull it out but hiss as I find out that the teeth are like barbed wire and I whimper. I see Topaz look to where I'm holding my side and she checks and when she tries to pull it out she finds out the same thing and I want to see what she is going to do to remove it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I find that the tooth embedded in his skin is similar to barbed wire and unable to be pulled out. I think about how I could do it before I remember that I have the ability to teleport, so maybe I could use the magic on something else. I concentrate my magic on my hand and focus on trying to get the tooth to teleport out.

 **-=-Morpha's Pov-=-**

I see her trying to do something but it doesn't work and she mutters something about not enough magic and I send a magic signal to Ganon and he enters the tent. Topaz explains what she wants to do and he helps her have enough magic and she teleports out the tooth. I snatch the tooth away and slip it into a pouch. They look confused " **What? A dragon's tooth has magical properties if you know how to use it.** " I say and Ganon chuckles then leave the tent to let Topaz care for me. After a while, Topaz finishes healing me and I smile as I fold my now fully healed wings and I stand up. I walk out of the tent and walk to the dragon's body and the symbol on its head suddenly glows and I back off confused. I look at Topaz and she explains what it means and I touch the symbol. Suddenly a bright flash blinds all of us and I'm the first to regain sight. What I see shocks me to the core and I watch the dragon-human stand there then open her eyes and she spots me and we both stare in shock " **Wind?** " She says and I remember that was my real name. " **How do you know my past name?** " I say not sure who this is and she realizes I don't recognize her. She walks to me and she closes her eyes and her form flickers and I gasp. I look in shock as she smiles and I just stare " **Mom?** " I say still shocked and she nods and I shriek in happiness and tackle her to the ground and she laughs. We hold each other for a while before I remembered something. I tell mom I'll be right back and I zip off. I come back with another dragon-human who I found out was my dad and I'm happy. Mom and Dad are happy to be back together and so am i. I hear a giggle and see Topaz giggling and I make a bubble of water appear above her head and it lands on her getting her soaked and I laugh. My parents laugh as well and so do Ganon and our other friends.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

It doesn't work and I mutter about not having enough magic. Ganon enters the tent and I explain to him what I'm trying to do and he helps me have enough magic. Morpha takes the tooth and slips it into a pouch while we look at him confused. He explains that a dragon's tooth has magical properties and Ganon chuckles before leaving the tent. I finish healing him and Morpha smiles and stands up. We leave the tent and walk to the dragon's body and the symbol on its head glows. I quickly explain what the symbol means and he touches it. Suddenly a bright flash blinds all of us and I can tell that Morpha is the first to regain his sight. I listen to and watch the conversation and smile when he calls her 'mom.' I smile at how happy the two are to be reunited. He goes away before coming back with another dragon-human who I find out is his dad. They all look so happy to be back together that I start giggling happily. Wind makes a bubble of water appear above my head and it lands on me, soaking me. He starts to laugh and soon we're all laughing happily.

 **-=-Wind's Pov-=-**

I tell my parents to follow Bongo and he shows them a place where they will be safe. Bongo comes back and he and Volvagia start rebuilding the fortress and I help by turning into my monster form and helping heel the building standing. After many weeks, the place is rebuilt and everyone is back to normal. Linaki and Ganon have been chatting the past few weeks but others haven't noticed at least I thought so and I sigh as the place is rebuilt. I secretly have Phantom Ganon and the others release their distractions and Linaki, Sheik and the deity leave but me and Topaz stay. The others set up the area and it looks to be a strange cage but it looks like a nest at the same time. It has a handle that looks like it can be transported from place to place and I smile. Topaz looks super confused and Volvagia puts the egg he carried into the area and it glows. I watch as it glows and I smile. I see Bongo pull out a black and gray egg and he puts it inside as well. I smile as Phantom Ganon comes with a leaf green and dark green egg. Volvagia takes it and puts it with the others. I make a blue and sea blue egg appears and it also goes with the others. I see Topaz start to go through her stuff and I watch her confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The others set up an area that appears to be a cage combined with a nest. It has a handle that makes it seem like it can be transported to and from different places. I'm confused because I don't understand what all this is for. Volvagia puts the egg he had into the area and it glows. Bongo and Phantom Ganon do the same. Morpha makes a blue and sea blue egg appear and it goes with the others. I begin looking through my stuff because I've had an egg that's desert themed for a while and never understood why. Nabooru trusted it to me.

 **-=-Wind's Pov-=-**

I watch as she finally finds what she was looking for and pulls out a pouch. She pulls out a desert colored egg and she puts it with the others. Suddenly all the eggs flash and create one gold and silver egg. I watch as the gift is complete and I chuckle. I tell the others to go remove the distractions and they leave. After a bit, they come back saying the distractions are gone and I smile. I tell Bongo to take the egg to the temple and he grabs the handle and flies to the temple. I see the others come back and we go rest. Ganon had already headed back to the castle and we all head to the temple the next day. We make it after a while and I make water appear and everyone drinks the water happily. I drink some myself and I spot the cage and I see Bongo Bongo sleeping on top of it and guarding it with barriers.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I watch as Wind walks over to a cage and wakes Bongo Bongo and then drags Linaki over to the egg and suddenly the egg hatches. A silver and gold colored demon comes out and it nuzzles Linaki. The demon has a gold and silver eye just like Linaki and its wings are silver while its body is gold and its tail is a mix. Its claws and horns are a black color and its tail leaf is green. I watch as they happily greet each other and we enter the temple and I find that we need silver gloves to enter and I growl.

 **-=-Linaki's Pov-=-**

I thank Wind for the gift and the little demon, Aurum, follows right by me and I walk in and see the problem. I see Bongo Bongo go outside and fly up to a chest and come back with the item we needed and we start going through the temple.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch as Linaki and the demon happily greet each other and we enter the temple. Bongo Bongo goes outside and retrieves a pair of silver gloves and we start traversing the temple.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I hate this temple but with so many friends and ally's helping we got through the temple easily and we beat Twinrova easily as well. We leave the temple after I get the last medal and I sigh as we are near the end of our journey. Bongo comes up to me and she whispers that everything will be alright. Bongo Bongo and Volvagia leave and head back to their temples. Sheik says he cannot join me for this last part but he will be waiting for me at Death Mountain and he vanishes. This leaves Bongo, Topaz, Me, Wind and my pet demon Aurum left at the temple. Bongo teleports us to the fortress and Topaz starts talking with the guards. I chuckle and I head for the exit. I see Topaz following us and we all travel to the castle. When we get there Bongo tells me that she will stay at Death Mountain because this is my fight as the Hero. She hugs me and then vanishes. I look at Topaz and wonder if she will keep going or go home. I know that Aurum and Wind will keep going so I ask "Topaz…this is your choice…you help defeat Ganon or you go home and be safe, it's your choice" I say and wait for an answer.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki looks at me and tells me that I have a choice to either fight Ganon with him or go home and be safe. I'm starting to consider him as a brother and I don't really want to leave him. "I'm coming with you!" I announce to him.

 **-=-Linaki's Pov-=-**

I smile and then see Dark and Winara run up and say they will join us and we enter the castle. We do all the little puzzles and make it through. I look at Topaz and see her eyes flicker red and I stare at her and I blink confused but I dismiss it. We keep going and the more enemies we attack the more Topaz's eyes flicker red and I'm getting worried. I ask her why her eyes keep flickering red and she looks at me confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki asks me why my eyes keep flickering red and I look at him confused. I wonder what's going on. Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We keep going and finally make it to the boss door. I look at Topaz and stare. One of her eyes is blood red and the other is constantly flickering red trying to turn red. "Topaz…one eye is red and it seems like the other is trying to turn red and I'm not liking the fact that the color is blood red not normal red…I don't have a clue what's going on…" I say and she just stares and I watch as her eye keeps trying to turn red but it can't seem too.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He tells me that one eye is red and the other is flickering and trying to turn red. He says that it's also blood red not just a normal red color. I don't have any idea what's going on and I'm worried...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

We walk through the boss door and find that we have another door and set of stairs to climb. We make it to the final door and Topaz's eyes are the same, no change, and we walk through the door. We see Ganon and we walk forward but suddenly I hear a growl and I look at Topaz and her eyes are both blood red. I watch in horror as she raises both hands and black electricity forms and connects to both of her palms. She zaps Ganon and he shrieks. Ganon darts at her and swings the blade at her but she catches it with her bare hand and laughs.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I finally break free of my cage inside Topaz and I take control over her body. She growls but I quickly take control before she can fight and I raise my hands and make black electricity form in-between my hands and I shoot Ganon with it. He shrieks and charges at me and tries to swing at me but I catch the blade without getting hurt and I laugh. I yank the blade from his hand and stab him deep. I chuckle as he howls in pain and I chop an arm off and he backs off a ton. I see Linaki backing off "Linaki go quickly!" I say and he does and we defeat him. I keep my control over Topaz and I teleport everyone out. We all watch the castle crumble and I chuckle darkly which earns me some stares but suddenly the ground rumbles and we all walk over to find Ganon turn into a beast and we fight him. We win and I laugh as Linaki stabs him in the skull. After Linaki defeats the monster he comes back to the princess and she asks for the item he has but he says no. She demands to have it back to he pulls it out and smashes it and then tosses the shattered pieces into the lava below and the princess screams at him for doing that and he walks away.

I follow him quickly and so does Wind and Aurum. We get to the field and I chuckle. Dark suddenly grabs my chin and stare in my eyes. He suddenly shoves me and I growl. I dart off and he chases me. He knows that I am possessing Topaz but I must till I get all of my energy and be able to take a shape like Dark. I run faster and call Topaz's horse and I ride off but Dark still follows me and then suddenly Wind zips past my head and forces the horse to stop. I growl and watch as the 4 surround me and I glare at Dark. I see Bongo appear and I grow nervous, Bongo can send me out of Topaz and I teleport away out of fear. I escape but Dark somehow spots me and chases after me. He tackles me and I growl and kick him. I know he knows I'm in Topaz so I fight to keep control until I can take a form like him. " **Topaz I know you can hear me I want to take a form like Dark here but I need to possess you for a while longer to be able to and then I'll leave your life for good…will you let me have control? I'll let you destroy me if you don't want me…** " I think sending it to Topaz and I know she can hear me so I wait for her response but keep fighting Dark.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Suddenly, I have no control over my own body and it's like I'm just observing it through my eyes. I see 'my' hands raise and black electricity form between them. Then 'I' shoot Ganon with it. He shrieks and charges at me and tries to swing at me but 'I' catch the blade and laugh. 'I' yank the blade from his hand and stab him. He howls in pain and my shadow in control of me chops one of his arms off. I hear my voice telling Linaki to go attack him. Eventually, Ganon is defeated. My darker half teleports everyone out. We watch the castle crumble causing my dark half to chuckle darkly which makes everyone stare at me confused. Suddenly the ground rumbles and everyone walks over to where Ganon has turned into a beast and 'we' fight them. 'We' win and 'I' laugh as Linaki stabs him in the skull. He goes to the princess and she asks for the ocarina but he tells her 'no' and smashes it before throwing the pieces in the lava. He leaves and 'I' follow along with Wind and Aurum. Dark suddenly grabs my chin and shoves me. 'I' dart off and he chases me. My darker half calls my horse and rides off and Dark follows. Wind forces my horse to stop and they all surround 'me.' Somehow 'I' escape and I hear my darker half tell me that she's trying to gather energy to take a form like Dark and then she'll leave my life for good. "As long as you actually do leave me alone, I'll let you," I tell her.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I sigh in relief when she says that but I get hit in the stomach. " **FUCK ok I'm giving you control for a few seconds so you can tell Dark to quit hitting us because every hit hurts us both not just you!** " I think to her and I pull back and give her temporary control so she can quickly tell Dark what we agreed.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She tells me that she's giving me control to tell Dark what we agreed. "Dark, stop attacking us. My shadow is gathering energy to have a form like yours and then she's leaving. Every hit hurts both of us not just her."

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I see one eye turn gold and she tells me what is going on and I back off but watch her warily and I see the others come over. I look back at Topaz but see her eyes red and she darts off towards the fortress and I sigh and let her go. I tell the others what's going on and to leave her alone till her shadow is done.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I take back control and when I see the others I dart off towards a random direction. I may be Topaz's shadow but I have no clue where I'm going. " **Topaz tell me where you want to go** ," I think after I don't see her friends anymore. In reality, I was scared of Bongo and I think Topaz sensed it but I don't know. I wait for a response and I look around looking at the world I never was able to see until now.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I give her directions to my old room in the fortress which was rebuilt with the rest of it. I tell her what this room was and that we'll be safe long enough for her to gain her human form.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I follow her directions and we make it to the room. I close the door and I feel nervous. " **Oh btw, you can call me Sand** ," I think and I feel almost at full power.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"Okay, Sand. Don't be nervous..." I say being able to feel her emotions.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I finally feel at full power and I thank Topaz for letting me gather power. I stand up and then I create a shadow version of her and then suddenly shove it out of Topaz causing her to fall on the floor and I take control of my new form and I adjust to it. I open my eyes and I turn around. I look at Topaz and smile. I have silver eyes and silver hair. My tunic is gold, my tights black and my boots a dark gray. My skin is the same color as Topaz as well. My gear is a copy of Topaz's but black or shadow color. I know all her spells and I watch as she looks me over and smiles. I hold out a hand to help her up and she grabs it and I pull her up. " **Thank you…really you don't know how long I have been sealed in you waiting to be able to see light…to see the world around me…and all, this time, I haven't been able to see it because I've been sealed in you…but now I can and I thank you for that** " I say and I hug her.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She thanks me for letting her gather power. I fall to the floor and I see my shadow. She holds out a hand to help me up and I grab it. She thanks me again for allowing her to become free and then hugs me. I almost don't want her to leave me because she's different than I expected. I hug back and tell her that it was no problem.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I pull back and watch her for a few seconds and then remember what I promised. I sigh but make a pendant appear in my hands " **If you ever want me to come back to you use the pendant's magic** " I say and I give her a quick hug and hand her the pendant before slipping into the shadows but before I leave fully I say one last thing " **You are like a sister to me and I will remember what you did. You helped me see the light that I thought I would never see ever and now I am free, free to see the world to see light, to see the stars and the sun. I will miss you but you better head to your friends. I bet they're worried about you. Remember what I said about the pendant and I'll see you if you call me back** " and then I vanish.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She gives me a pendant that'll allow me to call her back to me. She states that I'm like a sister to her and that she'll miss me. She reminds me to go to my friends and that they're likely worried for me. She then vanishes. A few tears run down my face but at least, I have a way to contact her. I go back to my friends to show them that I'm okay.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I pace outside the fortress and the others are here as well. Well Me, Bongo, Linaki, Wind, and the little demon pet. I wait for Topaz to see if she is alright and I spot her, her eyes are gold and I walk to her and ask if she's alright and she nods and I hug her happy. I pull back and I'm blushing but I don't care. I've had a crush on Topaz when I saw her. Her gold eyes are what I think are pretty. She giggles when she notices I'm blushing and that causes me to blush more. We walk to the others and they are happy "Where is that shadow?" Bongo asks and she says her shadow vanished. We eat the food Bongo brought and Wind calls his friends and parents. He tells us we might not see him for a while because he wants to hang out with his parents for a while. We laugh a bit and they wave and leave to go catch up and hang out. Sheik comes and tackles Linaki and they play tag for a bit and Bongo laughs. I watch them for a bit before noticing Topaz staring at me and I look at her and she suddenly looks away blushing and I get confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Dark is the first to approach me and he asks if I'm alright. I nod and he hugs me. He pulls back and I notice that he's blushing which causes me to giggle which causes his blush to deepen. We walk to the others and Bongo asks where my shadow went and I say that she vanished. We eat the food that Bongo brought and Wind tells us that we might not see him for a while because he wants to spend time with his parents. Sheik appears and tackles Linaki and they play tag but my focus is on Dark. I start thinking about how nice he is and handsome as well. I don't notice that I'm blatantly staring at him until he looks at me. I immediately blush and look away, embarrassed that he caught me.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I walk around and explore but then notice something. A strange seal and I touch it. Suddenly the seal breaks and a being appears. I growl scared and the thing vanishes. I gasp and look around. I grow nervous. I must warn Topaz! I know I said I wouldn't come back till she called but this is urgent! I slip in the shadows and rush to Topaz's location as fast as possible hoping that I can get there before that being that had a seal that was a circle and an x. I finally get there and I slip out and look around frantically and I see nothing. I sigh and I see Topaz is the first to notice. I rush to her and she knows something is wrong by the look in my eyes. I tell her what I did and that I didn't mean to do it and that I rushed here to hope and get here before it but I know the people are in danger and Bongo stares me in horror and then suddenly gets up and looks towards the village "Oh no…if the being had that seal…shit not good" She says then teleports and Sheik teleports after her. I keep saying I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to do what I did. I'm freaking out because the being scared me so bad I feel like I'm going mental.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I notice Sand and she rushes to me. Something is clearly wrong by the look in her eyes. She explains what happened and Bongo looks at her in horror. She teleports away and Sheik follows. Sand keeps apologizing and she's clearly frightened and freaking out. I pull her into a hug and start trying to calm her down.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I can't focus but I snuggle into the hug to try and calm down. I suddenly hear a faint static sound and I pull away from the hug and look around and then my eyes notice him. The being I had released was 50 feet away from us and I watched it frozen. The only movement I noticed was what was on its back was swaying slowly and all I could do was stare. Suddenly static filled my ears and vision and I screamed and covered my ears. When my vision cleared the being was gone and I looked around and panicked. It was nowhere to be found and I quickly crawl into Topaz's lap and whimper. I am scared to death and I feel like I'm going to go crazy because of this thing.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She pulls away from the hug and I wonder what's wrong. Suddenly she screams and covers her ears. She then starts looking around, panicking and then crawls into my lap and whimpers. I wrap my arms around her and start rocking back and forth trying to help her calm down and be less afraid.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I whimper more and I shriek when static fills my ears. I hear Topaz gasp and when I look I see the being 20 feet away and I know Topaz sees him. I shake and I cling onto Topaz fearfully and then static fills our ears and vision and I shriek in fear and when my vision clears he is gone and I bury my face into Topaz's chest scared and I don't know what to do. He keeps coming closer and I don't have a plan.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She shrieks once again and I gasp when I see what's been terrifying her. She clings tighter to me and then static fills our ears and vision. She shrieks again and when our vision clears she buries her face into my chest scared. I understand why she's so frightened now...That thing is pretty creepy. If it gets any closer, though, it's going to get a katana to the face because it's scaring my sister.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as every time I come, the girl screams. I decide to talk to them and I teleport 10 feet away and the girl screams but I don't cause any static to blur their vision nor hearing. I watch the girls for a bit and I see the girl with gold eyes pull out a blade and I back up not wanting to fight. I see the girl look at me confused. "I do not want to fight…I am misunderstood…You may be scared but I am not mean…I am misunderstood…" I say and then I turn around and walk away and lean on one of the canyon walls. I glance at the girls and see the gold eyed one watching me but I don't bother.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

The figure gets 10 feet away and Sand screams again. There isn't any static, this time, he just stands there and watches us. I pull out my katana and he backs up. I look at him confused and he says that he doesn't want to fight and that he is misunderstood. He then turns around and walks away to lean on one of the canyon walls. I watch him as I try to comfort my sister and I'm wondering what he meant by him being misunderstood.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I hear nothing and when I look up I see the being leaning up on a wall. I had heard what he had said but I'm worn out. I curl up next to Topaz and fall asleep.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I watch as the silver eyed girl curls up and falls asleep. I sigh and the gold eyed girl reminds me of someone. I pull out a photo and see a picture of me, my daughter and her mother. I feel sad and lonely because they're both gone and I miss them a lot. Anna, my little girl's mother, died from drowning. My daughter, Kate, got taken from me and I never saw her again. I sit down and look at the picture more and then curl up but that caused me to drop the picture. I didn't notice someone walk up and pick up the photo.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Sand curls up next to me and falls asleep. I watch as the figure pulls out a picture and stares at it for a while. He then curls up which causes him to drop the picture. I walk up and pick up the photo and see a family. The man looks like the person in front of me so I assume that the other two are his wife and daughter. I feel sad for him because there has to be a reason he's not with them right now...

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see the girl holding the photo and I rest my head on my knees. She sits next to me and asks about where Anna and Kate are. " **My wife…Anna…the river took her away from me and Kate…she got taken in the night and I never saw her again…** " I say and then I curl up and bury my head in my knees. I miss then so much.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I ask where they are and he tells me that his wife drowned and his daughter was taken from him. He then curls up and buries his head in his knees. I feel so bad for him that I give him a gentle hug, trying to comfort him.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I feel her hug me and I let her. I know she feels bad and I'm happy she understands me. Now I know why she reminds me of someone. She reminds me of my daughter. My daughter would hug me and be like this when I missed Anna. "You remind me of Kate…you both have the same hair and you have a similar personality as her…Kate always used to try to make me happy when I missed Anna…" I say and she hugs me more. I lean in the hug just calming down.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He tells me that I remind him of his daughter and that she would always try to make him happy whenever he missed his wife. I hug him tighter and he leans into the hug calming down.

 **-=-Unknown Pov-=-**

I hear a growl suddenly and I look up to see a figure jump down. I dart up and the figure barely misses me. I back off and I look at the figure. It growls and gets a spell ready but the girl stops her. She tries to say that I'm not dangerous but the person shoves her back hard and screams at her. I grow angry and I make my mouth appear. I roar and the person looks at me. I have claws and I'm 5 feet taller than I was. My tentacles are waving behind me in a very fast manner and I growl. The figure looks at me fearfully and I slowly step closer. I watch as the person only stands there and when I try to get to the girl she blocks my path. I grow frustrated and use a tentacle to quickly grab the girl and I keep her behind me. The person attacks me and I bat her away. I don't hurt her because the girl knows her but I don't let her near the girl. The girl yells at me to put her down and I do. I set her in front of me and I watch the other person. The girl tells me to calm down and I growl but I listen. I go back to normal and I cross my arms and watch this other person carefully.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear a growl and I see Bongo jump down. She starts preparing a spell but I stop her trying to tell her that he's not dangerous. She shoves me back hard and screams at me. He roars and Bongo looks at him. He suddenly has claws and is five feet taller than he was earlier. He tries to get to me but Bongo blocks him. He uses a tentacle to grab me and he keeps me behind him. Bongo attacks him and he bats her away. I can see that he's not hurting her but won't let her near me. I yell at him to put me down and he does. He sets me in front of him. I tell him to calm down and he growls but he listens to me. He goes back to normal and then crosses his arms and looks at Bongo. I start telling her what he had told me trying to get her to understand and I can see that she's shocked that I was able to get him to calm down.

 **-=-Bongo's Pov-=-**

I watch her shocked that she got the being to calm down. She explains what he told her and I look at him in a bit of confusion but I realize why he was trying to get to her. Topaz reminded him of his own daughter but then something clicked. "Wait…you said that his daughter was taken from him? That means he doesn't know if she is alive or dead?" I say and they both nod. I remember a young girl at the town that has tentacle ability and doesn't have parents. I had talked to her once and she said Slendy is my dad but mom drowned…If I'm right then this being is the girl's father. I say I'll be right back and teleport to the village to find the girl and see if bringing her here will work.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Bongo says that she'll be right back and teleports away. I look at him and can tell that we're both confused. I see the slightest bit of hope in his eyes, almost as if he's not allowing himself to feel it.

 **-=-Slender's Pov-=-**

Maybe she knows where my daughter is? I think but I don't get my hopes up. I wait for a while and then I see the same person. I found out her name was Bongo and the girl's name is Topaz after she told me. Bongo comes up leading a girl that looks around 15 with her and she looks at me. I watch her for a bit before she smiles. She walks up to me and pulls out a neckless and shows it to me and I look at it in shock. That neckless was Anna's. " **Kate?** " I say in complete disbelief and she giggles and tackles me and we hug. I'm so happy that she was alive. She shows her tentacles that she kept hidden and I laugh. We hug each other more and she falls asleep in my arms. I couldn't be happier and I look at Topaz and smile.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

We talk for a little while and Bongo comes back with a girl that appears to be fifteen. She smiles and pulls out a necklace. Slender appears to recognize the necklace and calls her Kate. I smile as I watch them be reunited. Kate ends up falling asleep in his arms and he looks up at me and smiles. I'm super happy that he has his daughter back and I know that happiness is showing clearly on my face.

 **-=-Slender's Pov-=-**

I watch Kate sleep in my arms and I smile. I hear a yelp and I look up to see the boy that was with the others backing up from my brother. I laugh when I see him. I keep my daughter in my arms and I walk up to him. " **Leave him be,** " I say chuckling and he groans " **But he has such cool clothing! I need to see it!** " he says and I smack him, " **I said leave him be brother now shoo,** " I say and he pouts but leaves. Kate wakes up and I let her stand. She walks around and starts talking to everyone and telling about me and her favorite memories with me and I sigh. I forgot that she was a chatterbox and I chuckle as Topaz looks at me like 'is she ever going to stop talking?' and I watch Kate. I see another brother appear and he has a flower. I quickly snatch it from him and he complains, " **I am not letting you try and get anyone to go out with you because when you do you rape them later so no and besides they helped me find Kate so fuck off** " I say and he mutters but walks off then teleports. I sigh and the flower vanishes. My last brother startles with a shriek " **HELLO EVERYONE NICE TO MEET YOU WANT TO PARTY?** " I sigh as my crazy brother is giving everyone balloons and I chuckle as he and Kate go and play. Splendor and Kate love to play and I don't mind. I see the most confused look on Topaz's face and l chuckle " **Sorry bout all of that. Those 3 are my brothers Trender was the first one and he loves clothing to no end. Smexy was the second one and he offends everyone and is a sexist. Splendor is the last one and loves to party as you can tell and he and Kate love to play.** " I say as I explain who the others were.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I look on confused and I hear Slender chuckle. He then explains that they're his brothers and then describes them. I nod in understanding though I'm still confused as to how they randomly appeared.

 **-=-Slender's Pov-=-**

I watch as the girl is still confused and I then tell her that we slender beings can teleport and we are born with the ability. She nods in understanding and I smile as I hear Kate laughing. I sigh as I look at the sky and remember Anna. I don't notice that I'm being watched by an unknown slender being but Topaz does.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I nod again in understanding and I hear Kate laughing. Slender sighs and looks to the sky. I see another slender being watching him and I tap him and point at it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: DONT OWN ZELDA**

* * *

 **-=-Slender's Pov-=-**

I look to where she is pointing and I watch the person. I get up and watch the figure. I can't believe it but the aura around the person is the same as Anna's and I watch in shock as she walks down. When she gets within 30 feet of me she stops and I know its Anna. I don't know how she is alive but she must have survived falling in the river. She looks at me and I see Kate come up and she gasps. Anna looks at Kate and Kate shrieks " **MOM!** " she leaps at her and they fall on the ground. I walk closer but I still can't believe it. Anna gets up and she smiles. Tears form in my eyes and we hug for the first time in years. I know it's Anna and we are finally back together. I know this is all because of Topaz and I let go and I smile. Anna goes to play with Kate and I walk to Topaz " **Thank you…without you I might still be wandering this world alone but you helped others understand me and now I have Anna and my daughter back. I'll ask Anna how she lived later but really thank you…** " Tears form in my eyes again and I hug Topaz " **Thank you for everything…** " I say.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I smile as he realizes that it's his wife and he comes over to me to thank me. I see tears form in his eyes and he hugs me and thanks me again. I hug him back and tell him to go catch up with his wife and daughter.

 **-=-Slender's Pov-=-**

I smile and then go to where Anna and Kate are and we talk for a bit but I look at Topaz and the others and wave. Kate and Anna wave as well and we hold hands and we teleport home.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

They leave and I go back to Sand and see that she's still asleep. I sit down next to her and smile at her. I really do consider her my sister even though we haven't known each other long... Maybe when she wakes up I'll convince her not to leave me again...

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I relax after all of that and I am tired. I see Sheik and I lay down in his lap when he sits and fall asleep.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I wake up and yawn. I see Topaz and she looks at me and smiles. I sit up and dust myself off and I get up. I see the beings are gone so I start to walk away but get grabbed and I turn to see Topaz has my arm.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I relax after all of that and I am tired. I see Sheik and I lay down in his lap when he sits and fall asleep.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

Sand wakes up and I smile at her. She sits up and stands up and starts to walk away but I grab her arm. "Please, don't go..." I whisper. "I view you as a sister as well..." I look up at her awaiting her answer...

 **-=-Sand's View-=-**

I think and then smile but then remember a promise I had made to someone and I sigh mentally but I stay and Topaz smiles. I sit down and remember the promise I had made to the demon "Search for a dragon of old and ask for a scale as black as the pure darkness in the shadow temple and then bring it to the old and withered goddess statue and awaken my master" I remember these words well and I know who the demon's master is. I lie down and watch the sky wondering where I could find a 'dragon of old'.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She stays and I smile. I can see that she's thinking about something and she lies down and watches the sky deep in thought. I lie down beside her and do the same.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I start singing a song I remember but it's in a dragon tongue and no one but me understands it. After I'm done there is a roar and I see a dragon burst out of the ground in the field. The ground repairs its self and the dragon lands by me. I realize it's the dragon I need and I remember the promise. I walk up to it but Topaz tells me to not but I keep going. " **Drem Yol Lok Mal Kiir** " Or **Peace Fire Sky Little Child**. It's a dragon's way of greeting a human. I smile "I need to ask a favor" I say " **Voku** n Bri **inah** " or **Shadow Sister** he says while nodding. "I need a scale as black as the pure darkness in the shadow temple" I say and the dragon watches me for a bit. " **Krilot Vokun** " or **Valiant Shadow** he says and a black scale appears and he gives it to me and I thank him " **Dovahkiin** " he says and flies off. I am really confused. He called me **Dragonborn** but I'm not born of the dragon blood but of the shadows. I slip the massive scale in a special pouch and I walk back to the others.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Sand starts singing a song but it's in a language that no one understands. When she's done, there's a roar and a dragon bursts out of the ground. The dragon lands by her and she walks up to it even when I tell her not to. They start talking and she gets a black scale and the dragon flies off. I watch her slip the scale in a pouch and then walk back to us. I watch her confused, "What... just happened?" I ask.

-=-Sand's Pov-=-

I sigh " **you don't need to know. It's not important and anyway I need to leave for a bit. I'll be back though** " I say 'at least I hope so…' I think and I get up and head to the forest. Topaz starts yelling at me but I ignore her. Bongo appears in front of me but I use shadow phase and go right through her. I keep walking and I make it to the forest. Linaki, Topaz, Bongo, Dark, Sheik and the little demon pet all follow me through the forest. We make it to a statue and Bongo gasps. I walk to the middle and look around. The place looks cleared out which it wasn't the last time I was here. I hear someone snap and a barrier separates me from the others but I remain calm. He has done this before so I'm use to it. He laughs and teleports inside the barrier and I watch him. " **You have the scale I presume?** " he says and I nod. I know the mess I got myself into but…he said he would kill Topaz if I didn't listen…I sigh and pull out the scale " **YOU TRATIOR YOU WORK FOR THE DARK SIDE** " I hear Bongo shout but I look at Topaz and I have a look of sorrow. I hand him the scale and he chuckles.

" **You know…I never keep my end of deals** " he says and laughs. I gasp and he summons a blade and leaps high in the air then I dash at Topaz and shove her out of the way just as the demon flies down and I get impaled with the blade. He backs off but chuckles and leaves me like this and teleports inside the barrier. " **Topaz…he said that –coughs up blood- if I didn't listen to him he would kill you…** " I say and tears spill from my eyes. She comes close to me and I grab her hand. I hear the demon start chanting and I know his master is going to be awake any minute. " **Leave before his master wakes…don't worry about me…go now!** " I say and I look at Bongo. Bongo nods and Sheik grabs Linaki and his pet and teleports. Bongo grabs Topaz and she struggles not wanting to leave " **Topaz…you're the world's only hope…if you die the world dies with you…you must go** " I say and Bongo teleports away with her crying. The chanting stops and I get blasted from where I am. The blade is out of me now but I'm badly hurt. I crawl away and I don't get spotted. I see that being again before I pass out.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

She tells me that she has to leave and I start yelling at her to stop. We all follow her to the forest and we make it to a statue and Bongo gasps. She talks to someone and Bongo yells that she works for the dark side. Sand looks at me sadly as she hands him the scale. He tells her that he never keeps his promises and she gasps. He summons a blade and jumps high into the air and Sand dashes at me and shoves me out of the way. This causes her to get stabbed by the blade. I start crying as she tells me that he told her that he'd kill me if she didn't do what he asked. I walk closer and she grabs my hand. The demon starts chanting and she tells me to leave before his master wakes. Bongo nods and Sheik grabs Linaki and Aurum. Bongo grabs me and I struggle not wanting to leave Sand behind. Sand tells me that I'm the world's only hope and that the world would die with me. Bongo teleports us away which causes me to start sobbing. I crumple to the ground crying for the sister that I barely had known but still loved.

 **-=-Sand's Pov-=-**

I wake to find I'm inside a house. I groan and when I try to move I hurt all over. I see that being come in and he tells what happened. I relax but then remember Topaz and I know she is sad. I remember that I am her shadow and I call to her mind " **Topaz…Topaz can you hear me? I'm alright; Slender found me and saved me. I'm not sure where I'm at but I'm at Slender's home recovering. Beware the Demon Lord and the Demon King. Tell your friend this and I'm going to sleep cuz I need rest.** " I think and send it to her hoping she hears it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear Sand's voice in my head telling me that she's alright and that Slender found her. She also warns me of the Demon Lord and the Demon King. I call to her mind, "Okay and sweet dreams, sis." The tears shift from sadness to happiness and relief and everyone looks at me. "Sand is okay; Slender found her and saved her! She told us to beware the Demon King and the Demon Lord."

 **-=-Linaki's Pov-=-**

My eyes widen at the last bit and I groan. Everyone looks at me and I mutter for a bit then watch the skies and wonder what to do. "Demise is back and this isn't good…he will be after the triforce but he is stronger than you think. Demise can kill anyone with his bare hands and the Hero that had sealed him away had a helper named Fi…I don't know what to do because I'm not that times Hero and I don't have the master sword of that time…" I say not sure on what to do.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki explains that Demise will be after the triforce and that he's super strong. He says that he doesn't know what to do because he's not the Hero of that time and he doesn't have that time's master sword. I think back to what Sand told me of me being the world's only hope and I hope that doesn't mean I have to be the one to fight him. I tell everyone exactly what she told me of both me being the world's only hope and that the world would die with me.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I hear what she said but I remain in the shadows. I scan her and I see something shocking. Topaz has two pieces of the triforce. A silver one and the piece of Power. I slip out of the shadows and I startle Topaz and we laugh a bit. I tell her about what I found when I scanned her and she looks at me shocked.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Dark slips out of the shadows which startles me and we laugh for a bit. He then tells me that he scanned me and saw that I have two pieces of the triforce and I look at him shocked.

 **-=-Linaki's Pov-=-**

"That's why your shadow said if you died the world would die with you because you have two pieces and if Demise gets them then the world is doomed." I say and I think. Zelda has one piece while I have another. Topaz must have Ganon's piece but what about the fourth? "Topaz this is what confuses me…there is no fourth piece of the triforce so I don't know where this fourth one came from" I say really confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

There isn't a fourth piece like Linaki said... Where did this extra triforce piece come from? Dark also said that one was silver, so that obviously makes it different...

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

I watch the group from afar as they talk. I know about the girl that has two pieces and I know who gave it to her. I ride on my blade and Topaz spots me. I land and I tell her that the silver piece that she bears is Oni's piece and with it she can summon the triforce to her and wield its power without greed for anything consuming her. " **This piece is called The Piece of Soul's. This piece scans your soul and sees what your weak with and guards those weaknesses when you're wielding the triforce pieces. You can call all of the pieces from anywhere with the silver one but you have to learn how to do it.** " I say and I smile. Oni had taught me this so I know all about it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

"Woah..." I breathe out. The Piece of Soul's definitely is interesting! It could probably help me against Demise...

 **-=-Winara's Pov-=-**

" **Oh btw Demise is after the Piece of Soul's so beware but he doesn't know you have it yet…** " Suddenly the ground shook under our feet. " **Shit…Demise got to Zelda and now her piece is taken…you need to learn how to use the piece of souls soon!** " I say " **I'll go distract the demon king just focus on learning to call the triforce to you!** " I say and then I zip off to distract the demon king.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Winara goes off to distract Demise while I try to call the triforce to me. The first couple of attempts failed, but then I suddenly felt a burst of extra power and strength and I knew I did it correctly.

 **-=-Link's Pov-=-**

I watch as she gets it right and I see a gold piece fly up to her and it floats for second then zips into her. I shriek in pain as my piece flies out of my hand and I hold my hand which is now smoking and I hiss "HE COULD HAVE WARNED IT WOULD HURT LIKE HELL" I yell frustrated. Topaz says srry and my hand stops but I can tell she is trying to adjust to the power. Suddenly I hear a shriek and someone lands on me.

 **-=-Crim (SS Link)'s Pov-=-**

I fall through a portal and I scream because I didn't expect it and I land on someone. I groan and get up and I look around to see a group of people I don't recognize. I hear a squawk and look up to see my loftwing had followed me. I look at all of them but when I look at the boy I landed on I feel like he is familiar. He chuckles "Well I guess we don't need to find the Hero of the Sky's anymore because he somehow found us" I watch so confused.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Linaki shrieks out and I say sorry but I'm trying to adjust to the power. Then I hear a shriek and someone lands on Linaki who then chuckles and then says we won't have to find the Hero of the Sky. I see someone who looks very similar to Linaki and a bright red bird which from the history would be a loftwing. I'm in awe of seeing the creature.

 **-=-Crim (SS Link)'s Pov-=-**

I watch as they all stare at me. "Who the fuck are all of you?" I say and Fi comes out. She watches them for a bit " **Master it would seem that you fell in a portal to the future. This is after the Demon King Demise was defeated. The boy here is Link or Linaki as he goes by his shiekiah name. He is the Hero of this time and is known as the Hero of Time. These people are distressed because the Demon King Demise is back in their time and need your help to defeat him once again.** " She says then goes back in the blade and I see the Hero growl "I FUCKING HATE THAT THING SHEIKIAH ARENT SUPPOSE TO HAVE THEIR FUCKING TRUE NAME REVIELED AND THAT THING JUST DID AUG" He screams and I can tell it offended him badly. I feel bad because I didn't mean for that to happen. Another shiekiah says she can wipe everyone memory of hearing the name and Linaki nods. She then does it and the boy is happy. "Um…I don't know how to help but…I'll try and you will need to show me around because I don't have a clue of where to go." I say but suddenly I hear a snap and I chuckle and I look behind me to see a shocked Ghirahim. " **Skychild?** " he says and I nod. "Why did you bring your master back?" I say and he rubs an arm nervously. " **I…I wanted you back…in this time I'm alone…you were gone and I wanted you back to I wanted to revive my master to ask him to bring you back…** " he says and I realize that he just wanted me back in this time and I smile. "Ghira…you don't need your master but the Hero of this time and you know if you asked they would have found a way" I say and Ghira looks away shyly and I know he is embarrassed he didn't try that. I get up and he watches me "Go find your master and then come back and tell me of his location and you are going to help me defeat him alright?" I say " **Alright Skychild** " He says and snaps and teleports away. I walk back to the group who are looking at me oddly and I sigh.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I watch the interaction between the Demon Lord and the Sky Hero confused. Especially since he seems to be on good terms with him and that the Demon Lord would help us fight Demise.

 **-=-Crim's Pov-=-**

I watch as they are so confused and I chuckle nervously. " **You might be confused as to why I'm on good terms with him…well in my time we were bf and then engaged and then married…in my time my friends didn't like it at first but they didn't mind after a bit…** " I say unsure of what else to say. I remember what Demise had told me in the past " **Good luck with your new life and you have my blessing. Please take care of Ghira for me…he is like a son to me so please take care of him** " I sigh and then something clicks. Maybe Demise will remember me? I know Ghirahim did but what about Demise…I wasn't sure but I hope so. I remember the carving he gave me and I rub my neck where the carving is and I notice the girl with gold eyes watches me rub my neck. I hear a snap and I turn around to see Ghirahim come back. " **Demise is at the location if where I can guess a castle use to stand and I currently using magic to build another.** " He says and I thank him " **Anything for you Link** " he says and chuckles then teleports. I sigh "He rarely calls me by my name…" I mutter but the girl hears me. "What are your names?" I say and they all tell me their names. The shiekiah with the harp is called Sheik and the other one is Bongo. Linaki I already know and the shadow is named Dark and is the shadow of the Hero but I know about him. The girl is Topaz and she keeps staring at me and I have no clue what she is doing.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I hear the Sky Hero mumble about the Demon Lord rarely calling him by his actual name. He asks for our names and we tell him. I stare at him for a bit to scan him which I can tell he notices. He has a dragon ability that he can activate whenever he wants.

 **-=-Crim's Pov-=-**

I sigh as I look around the area. I whistle and my loftwing flies down and lands. I climb on but Topaz asks me where I'm going "I'm heading towards Demise you guys stay here. I'll send my bird back if I need back up" I say and then I get my loftwing to fly and I see the place Ghira told me about and I head there at full speed.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He climbs up onto his loftwing and I ask him where he's going. He tells me that he's heading towards Demise and he'll send his bird back if he needs help. And now we wait...

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I watch my little Skychild fly off. I watch the girl for a bit and I know she has a spell called Aura Scan so I will have to block it when she looks at me. I teleport in front of the girl which causes her to shriek and she backs off. I chuckle in amusement and she stares but I quickly block the spell and I growl "I am not letting you find out things desert girl so no Aura scan for you" I say with a smirk and she looks annoyed. I look to where Link flew off and I'm a bit worried but I'm more worried about that shadow I hurt. I could tell that this girl cared for her but I know she is safe. I can feel her aura so I know the shadow is alive. I look back to the girl and I summon a blade and I walk away and sit down. I'm bored without my skychild and this world isn't fun without him. I sigh as I make a special blade appear in my hands. It was the last thing Link made for me. I hear footsteps and I glance over my shoulder to see the girl walk up to me and I go back to looking at the blade.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

Suddenly the Demon Lord teleports in front of me, I stare at him to try to scan him but he blocks it. He says that he's not letting me find out information about him and I look at him annoyed. I watch him summon a blade and then he walks away and sits down. He makes a different blade appear in his hands. I walk towards him and he glances over his shoulder at me before looking back at the blade. I sit down beside him and look at the sword as well. It's a very well made and beautiful weapon...

 **-=-Ghirahim's Pov-=-**

"This was the last thing Skychild made before he left to the surface…he never came back and so I searched for him and I found him locked up captured by other traitor demons…when they saw me they stabbed him and I killed them all but…I couldn't save him…" I say with tears in my eyes. Saying that was really hard and I know she sees me crying but I can't stop. I know my skychild is dead in this time even if he is back he is still from the past.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I feel so bad for him after hearing what happened. I see him crying and I cautiously give him a hug to try to comfort him, even if I know I can't really do anything.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

I finish building a castle and I hear flapping. I turn around and see Link but I don't understand why he's here this isn't his time. "What are you doing here? This isn't your time…" I say and he explains everything. I sigh and snap and make my castle vanish then he walks with me to the field. We chat for a while before spotting a group of people and I sigh. I know they're going to either attack me or tell Link that he has joined the dark side. We get spotted by a girl with gold eyes and suddenly I get pounced by two shiekiah and I growl. I knock them off of me and I just glare. I don't attack them because Link made me promise to not hurt anyone and so I won't. I watch the girl and I block an aura scan and I chuckle. " **Kid I'm not letting you try that so you can give up** " I say and she growls frustrated but then I notice something. I watch her carefully and I scan her and I walk closer and watch her. " **Well well well I see you are a wielder of the Piece of Souls a piece that is stronger than the triforce if used right and can open the land of the deity's. The piece combined with the Triforce can open a land that the wielder can control and create. Mountains, rivers, oceans, deserts, forests, sky islands with that piece the world can change at your hand but I can tell you don't know how to unlock this power nor are you strong enough** " I say chuckling and I see the shocked look on her face and I smirk. " **I guess I will have to show you how to use it** " I say and then I dash up to her, grab her and create a world and enter it quickly before anyone can stop me. I drop the girl and she lands with a growl and the place is infinite grass. No other types of land just flat grass land. I close the portal so no one can come in nor out and I watch the girl.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I spot the Sky Link and Demise and am shocked that he doesn't attack Sheik and Bongo. I attempt an aura scan and he blocks it much like Ghirahim. I growl frustrated. He then notices that I wield the Piece of Soul's and he tells me that combined with the Triforce it can open a land that the wielder can control and create. I'm shocked at the information and he smirks. He says something about having to show me how to use it before dashing up to me and entering a different world. He drops me and I growl but survey the surroundings. It's infinite grass. He closes the portal and looks at me.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

I chuckle as I watch her look around. I walk away and keep my back to her " **So…what do you want to learn first? I will teach you all I know about that piece and I will teach you how to wield it.** " I say before turning around and looking at her. I can tell she is having trouble deciding so I wave my hand to my left and the grass cuts off to a beautiful ocean and beach. " **Do you want to know how to create your own world and be able to do what I just did?** " I ask and I wait for her answer.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He asks me what I want to learn first and I have a hard time making the decision. He waves his hand to the left and the grass cuts off to a beautiful ocean and beach. He then asks if I want to know how to create my own world. I nod quickly still in awe at the way the ocean just appeared out of thin air.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

I smile and I start her training. After hours of training she finally learns to create a world. We enter the world she created and its grass land like mine. " **Worlds always start out like this so it's easy to create.** " I say to her confused look. She nods and I help her learn to create biomes and after more hours she learns to create many biomes and she starts to create her world.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

After several hours, I finally learn how to create a world. We then enter the world I created and it's grass like Demise's. I look at him confused and he says that worlds always start out this way to make it easy to create. I nod and he helps me learn to create different biomes. A good portion of the world I have is desert. I really grew to like the desert from my time with the Gerudo. Then I have a beach and an ocean on the eastern portion. I have huge plains to the north with patches of different flowers that I like and a river running through it. Then to the west I create a forest. To the South, there's a bunch of mountains.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

I watch as she finishes creating her world. I am slightly amazed by it and I notice that most of it is desert but I guess that's where she grew up. I chuckle as she comes back to me and smiles. She asks if she did good and I laugh. "Good? You did great" I say and she smiles more. " **Do you want your world to have creatures in it? Like loftwings, dragons, animals, people, demons that kind of thing?** " I say and I wait for her response.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I get back to Demise and I smile. I ask if I did good and he laughs and tells me that I did great. This causes my smile to widen. He then asks if I want my world to have living creatures in it and I nod especially with some of the options that he gave me.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

I teach her how to create all sorts of creatures from dragons to loftwings to pegasi and unicorns to animals and more. Demons and Humans were the hardest to teach her to make and I taught her to be able to create a relic or temple to get praised at because she is the goddess of her realm and this is hers to rule. I watch as she goes through her world again and adds creatures to it.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

I add wolves and deer to the forest. The plains have pegasi and unicorns. The ocean has dolphins and other fish. The mountains have a few dragons as well as other creatures who work well with the mountainous area. There are other creatures in each area but these are the main ones. There are loftwings flying in the sky as well as multiple types of smaller birds. I put the temple in the desert because that's where I feel the most comfortable. I create some small villages and humans/demons to reside in them.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

Once again she surprises me. She really like her world and I've taught her most of what this piece can do. I see her walk back and I tell her she did great. She smiles and I explain there isn't much more I can teach her because of her magic level. " **I know you were able to do all of this but the world when you create it, it already has all the magic required for you to create. I can teach you how to make your spells stronger but that's about it** " I say and she nods in understanding. I then teach her how to make her spells stronger and after a while she is worn out but I chuckle and toss her a gold fruit. She looks confused " **These fruit restore your energy and magic, they work like a blue potion but work better and are healthy for you** " I say and she eats it and I say we should head to my world but she looks worried. " **Don't worry about your world it won't destroy itself. The creatures are all friends and wont attack others unless it's for food or if they need to defend themselves but that's it. Come on I know your friends are worried and we need to show them that I did nothing to you because I bet they think I'm harming you. Oh btw a day in here is a minute in Hyrule so all those hours we spent in here were really minutes in Hyrule** " I say and I open a portal to my world and we enter it. After that I make another portal and we go back to Hyrule.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

He teaches me how to make my spells stronger and then he tosses me a gold fruit. I look at him confused and he says that they restore energy and magic and they're healthy to eat. I eat it and he says that we should head back to Hyrule. I worry about my world until he says that it won't destroy itself and the creatures are all friends and won't fight each other. He also warns me that a day in here is a minute in Hyrule so all the time here would've been minutes in Hyrule. He opens a portal to his world and we enter it. Then he makes another portal and we go back to Hyrule.

 **-=-Demise's Pov-=-**

We appear back in Hyrule a few feet away from the others and then I back up and she watches me. I chuckle and then vanish to my world and the portal closes.

 **-=-Dark's Pov-=-**

I tackle Topaz after the guy left and I was so freaking worried for her. I know I love her but I can't help it so I hug her asking if she's ok and she says yes and she tells all of us what she learned and I'm shocked. I listen that she created her own world and just stare at her. Ghirahim comes up and asks where Demise went and Topaz says that he might have gone to his world. I relax and I say we should go somewhere and sleep. Topaz says we can go to the world she created and she opens the portal. We all walk through and find ourselves in a desert next to a temple and we sleep here.

 **-=-Topaz's Pov-=-**

We appear a few feet away from the others and I watch Demise back up before vanishing to his world and the portal closes behind him. Immediately after he leaves, Dark tackles me and hugs me while asking me if I'm okay. I hug back happy that he's so concerned for me. I have feelings for him and I'm unsure if he shares them but at least he cares for me. I tell them I'm okay and that I've created my own world. Ghirahim comes up to me and asks where Demise went and I say he probably went back to his world. Dark relaxes and says that we should find somewhere for us to sleep. I suggest going to the world I created and I open the portal. We all go through and we sleep in the desert next to my temple.


End file.
